


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by StarrySummers04



Series: This Thing, Called Love [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Brian May, Bisexual Roger Taylor, Blow Jobs, Brian and Roger are on-set dads, Domestic Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Maylor has been added, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Now includes Mazlek, Swearing, Things haven't been easy for them, bisexual Ben Hardy, mentions of pregnancy scare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 34,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: When Ben finds out that he's pregnant, his first instinct is to panic, but with the support of Brian, Roger and the BoRhap cast, things are going to be alright.Also includes Maylor and parts of their story, but mainly focuses on Ben and Gwil.
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee, Brian May/Roger Taylor, Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Series: This Thing, Called Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765591
Comments: 85
Kudos: 103





	1. Hardlee/Harlee: 6 weeks, 3 days

Well, this wasn’t ideal. Finding out that he’s pregnant two months into a new relationship. And Ben was incredibly nervous. How the hell was he supposed to deal with this right now? And they still had another two months of filming. Ben would cry, but he’d already done that. He didn’t know who to turn to. 

(20th November 2017 - 6 weeks, 3 days)

That was how he found himself sitting in Brian May’s kitchen one afternoon after filming. Not that Ben felt able to look him in the face. “What’s going on, Ben?” Brian asked, gently.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Ben muttered, not looking up from the glass of water Brian had kindly got for him.

“Ben, I may not know you as well as your co-stars, but even I can tell that you’re not yourself.” Brian stated.

“It’s nothing.”

“Ben, you don’t have to confide in me, but please tell me you’ve spoken to someone about what’s bothering you.” Brian sighed. Ben shook his head.

“I’m pregnant.” Ben whispered. Brian’s face softened.

“How do you feel about that?”

“I don’t know.” Ben whimpered, tears beginning to make their way down his cheeks. Brian moved himself to sit closer to the young actor, this must be very scary for him if he’d not confided in anyone and Brian wanted to be able to support him as much as possible.

“Oh, Ben.” Brian’s heart ached for this young man.

“I found out about a week ago. I still need to arrange an appointment with my doctor and I need to talk to Singer and I need to tell the other father.” Ben listed. He paused for a breath before resuming. “Will everyone be mad at me?” Brian pulled Ben into a tight hug.

“Of course not! You’ve done nothing wrong.” Brian exclaimed.

“It was an accident.” Ben added.

“That’s okay. Not all of our kids were planned, I can tell you that for sure.” Brian laughed, thinking of Deacy marrying his pregnant girlfriend back in 1974.

“What will Roger think?” Ben asked, meekly.

“Roger won’t think any differently about you if that’s what has you worried.” Brian assured. Ben didn’t look convinced. “I could always ask Roger to come over if you want to talk to him about it?”

“What would I say to him?” Ben asked.

“Whatever you want to but you seem very nervous about what Roger will think, more so than anyone.” Brian replied.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you’ve not mentioned your co-stars or the baby’s father specifically, just Roger.” Brian said.

“I am nervous to tell them too but I’m portraying Roger in a film about your lives and I don’t remember the part where he got pregnant, funnily enough.” Ben scoffed. Brian smiled at that.

“Look, I’m going to call Roger because it will put your mind at ease and we don’t want you worrying when it just isn’t necessary.” Brian smiled. Ben took a deep breath and nodded.

“Can I nip to your bathroom?” Ben asked. Brian nodded and smiled. As Ben got up from the table, Brian pulled out his phone and called Roger.

“Hey Bri.” Roger greeted.

“Hello, do you think you could come over to mine?” 

“Sure, when?” Roger checked.

“Now.” Brian stated.

“Now?”

“Yes, it’s important.” Brian demanded.

“I’m on my way.” Roger sighed and ended the call.

* * *

Whilst they waited for Roger to arrive, Brian led Ben through to the main room and they sat down comfortably on the sofa. “Do you know how far along you are?” He asked.

“No, I’ve never understood how it was calculated and I honestly have no idea when the baby was conceived.” Ben admitted, turning bright red. Brian chuckled. “Can we talk about something else until Roger gets here? I’ll panic otherwise.”

“What do you want to talk about?” Brian asked.

“Anything but me.” 

“How is everyone getting on with the filming? It looked great today.” Ben was greatful to Brian for bringing up his co-stars as he had some great stories about them, although he tried to avoid mentioning Gwil as that would mean thinking about his boyfriend and he didn’t want to worry about how Gwil was going to react to his pregnancy until after he’d spoken to Roger since that’s what was happening. Unfortunately, Brian didn’t know what Ben was doing, no one knew they were together as it had only been a couple of months and since he’d recently got out of a relationship that had lasted 9 years, Ben wanted to keep things on the down low.

“How’s Gwilym? You’ve mentioned almost everyone else.” Brian asked. Thankfully, before Ben could try and think of an answer, Roger entered the room.

“I’m here, what’s so important?” Roger asked.

“You could have knocked.” Brian deadpanned.

“If you wanted me to knock then you shouldn’t have given me a key.” Roger quipped. Ben laughed, immediately stopping when Roger looked at him.

“Is everything okay, Ben? You look like there’s something bothering you.” Roger pointed out. Ben’s breathing started to speed up and he was regretting allowing Brian to ask Roger to come over. Brian grabbed Ben’s hand to try and comfort him. Roger looked quite alarmed and crouched down in front of the young blonde. “Ben, you need to breathe. Come on, breathe with me.” Roger coached him through a few deep breaths before it turned into a full blown panic attack. As soon as his breathing was calm again, Ben burst into tears. Roger looked at Brian as though he was unsure of what to do with someone who was crying. Brian rolled his eyes at his friend and pulled Ben into another hug. The blonde clung on as tight as he could. “What’s going on? I’m feeling very confused here.”

“I’m pregnant.” Ben cried. Roger’s eyes widened in surprise.

“So, what’s the problem?” Roger asked.

“Ben thought you might be mad at him.” Brian replied, knowing that the blonde needed a moment. Roger moved to sit on Ben’s other side and took the blonde’s hands in his.

“Why on Earth would I be mad at you?” Roger asked, genuinely not understanding how the young actor could think that.

“Because I’m playing you and you were never pregnant and it’s only going to get more obvious.” Ben sniffled.

“I was never pregnant, you’re right but I was always careful whenever I slept with men. It was tough in the 70s and 80s. I’m glad it won’t be as difficult for you.” Roger admitted.

“You’re into guys, too?” Ben asked, in all of his research, this had never come up. Brian and Roger shared a look that Ben missed. Roger nodded.

“I am, I just never broadcast it. I’m not ashamed but I prefer to keep it to myself.” Roger explained.

“That’s fair. I’ve never broadcast the fact that I’m bi, or hidden it either.” Ben smiled. Brian was right, he did feel much better for talking to Roger.

“So, pregnant, huh?” Roger began. Ben nodded. “Can I ask some questions?” Brian shot his friend a warning look.

“Roger…” Brian warned, knowing how invasive Roger could be.

“It’s fine.” Ben answered.

“When did you find out?”

“About a week ago. I’ve been off for a couple of weeks, you know, throwing up, odd cravings, really tired, moody, headaches and back ache. At first, I thought I was genuinely ill but it’s not been constant, so I racked my brain for what else it could be.” Ben replied.

“How far along are you?”

“Haven’t got a clue.” Ben laughed. “I’m slightly regretting not going back on the pill after my break up with Kat. It had been on my to-do list but I never got round to it. Completely forgot in the moment.” Roger and Brian smiled knowingly.

“Speaking of ‘in the moment’, this is going to sound really rude but do you know who the other father is, because I wasn’t aware you were in a relationship.” Roger asked. Brian looked as though he wanted to slap Roger.

“You can’t ask questions like that, Rog!” He exclaimed.

“It’s fine, Brian. It’s a fair question.” Ben accepted.

“It’s not. That was very rude, whether that was Rog’s plan or not.” Brian said.

“I am seeing someone, we weren’t broadcasting it because it’s only been a couple of months and I just got out of a relationship less than a year ago. Kat and I were together for 9 years, we share a dog. Besides, we don’t know if it’s going to last.” Ben said. Roger raised his eyebrows at the couple of months' comment.

“The sex is that good?” Roger remarked. Brian buried his face in his hands. Ben flushed red again.

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“You’ve only been together for a couple of months and you’ve been forgetting to use condoms or birth control. Is it because the sex is so good?” Roger explained.

“Roger Meddowes Taylor! Stop asking such invasive questions. Ben, you don’t have to answer anything you are uncomfortable with.” Brian assured, glaring at Roger.

“It is.” Ben blurted, looking at Roger. Roger smirked, Ben might be quite shy with people that he didn’t know but Roger also knew the young man had many things in common with him.

“Good, we all deserve someone that can satisfy us.” Roger smirked.

“If you’re just going to talk sex, I’ll be in the kitchen.” Brian sighed and got up off the sofa, shutting the door between the kitchen and main room. Roger was trying and failing to hold in his laughter. Ben at least had the decency to look embarrassed and he waited until Brian had left the room to burst out laughing.

“Don’t mind him, he’s always been a prude when it comes to talking about sex. Freddie and I talked about it enough for all of us and Deacy has 6 kids, 3 before he turned 30 so…” Roger trailed off. “Look, can I ask about the other father?”

He doesn’t know yet, if that’s what you want to know.” Ben replied.

“That’s not what I was going to ask.”

“Go on.” Ben encouraged.

“It’s Gwilym, isn’t it?”

“How did you know that?” Ben asked, fear evident in his eyes.

“We’re more alike than you think.” Roger replied, mysteriously. Ben’s eyes widened in understanding.

“You and Brian?” He asked.

“It was a long time ago.” Roger acknowledged. “You’re very lucky, Gwilym seems lovely. If he’s anything like Bri then I’m sure he is.”

“He is.” Ben assured, smiling bright.

“Good, you deserve someone who makes you smile like that.” Roger stated. “He looks like he’d be good in bed, too. It’s always the quieter ones.”

“I can’t even begin to put into words how good it is.” Ben agreed.

“How big is he?” Roger pushed. Ben buried his face in his hands.

“Well, I’m glad he’s not the first guy I’ve been with since Kat and I broke up, let’s put it that way.” Ben admitted. Roger smirked, knowingly. “I just don’t know how he’s going to react to me being pregnant. We’ve been together for such a short amount of time, it’s not as if we’ve talked kids.” Ben explained, needing to tell someone about his concerns. Roger was about to reply when there was a knock on the door.

“Is it safe for me to come back in?” Brian asked. Roger had half a mind to tell him that they were talking about the size of his clone’s dick to scare him off again but Brian seemed unaware that Ben and Gwil had something going on and Roger wasn’t going to be the one to tell him. It wasn’t his place. Ben nodded and Brian happily came back into the room, sitting beside Ben and taking hold of his hand.

“Are you feeling better now?” Brian asked.

“Yes, thank you. Next worry is telling the other father and my co-stars. I’ll tackle Singer last.” Ben smiled, feeling better than he had in weeks.

“I’m here for you, anything you need, even if it’s just to rant at stupid o’clock. Never be afraid to call.” Roger offered, holding his phone out for Ben to put his number in.

“You already have my number, don’t you?” Brian asked.

“Yeah, you gave it to Rami and Gwil and asked them to give it to me and Joe.” Ben said. Ben then took his hand back from Brian. “I’d better be getting back to my flat. I’m so tired.” Brian and Roger both pulled him into a tight hug before allowing him to go.

“If you want to carry on what we were talking about before Brian came back in then I’m at the other end of the phone, okay?” Roger whispered. Brian would only think they were talking about sex if he heard but Roger could tell how nervous Ben was about the thought of telling Gwil.

“Thank you.” Ben smiled.


	2. Hardlee/Harlee: 6 weeks, 3 days

(20th November 2017 - 6 weeks, 3 days)

As Ben was leaving Brian’s house, feeling much lighter than he had since finding out about his pregnancy, he got a message on the Drama Queens group chat.

_Joe: Does anyone feel like going out tonight? It’s been far too long._

_Rami: I’m in, it’ll be nice to spend some time together before we have a week or so off and go home for Thanksgiving._

_Gwil: We’ll have to because you’re going to miss my birthday. Consider it an early birthday meal._

_Joe: Ben, are you going to come, too?_

_Rami: Please?_

_Ben: Stop being so dramatic, I’ll be there._

_Gwil: Well, you ditched us for Brian May this afternoon, for all we know, you’ve got better offers._

_Ben: I’ve been with Roger too, just to rub it in._

_Joe: Maybe we don’t want you to join us now._

_Ben: Fuck off, where are we meeting?_

_Gwil: Usual pub? 7ish?_

_Joe: Sounds good._

_Rami: Fine by me._

_Ben: Okay, I’ll see you there._

* * *

Ben didn’t want to go to a pub, he couldn’t have alcohol and that was going to be fun to explain to everyone. He doubted they’d accept that he just didn’t want one, but when he’d not spent much time with any of them in the last week due to finding out about the baby and becoming rather withdrawn over it, they were bound to know that something was definitely up when he refused a drink. At least he would be able to get some food. He was no longer tired now, just starving instead. He went straight back to his flat and got in the shower, needing to try and wash away the stresses of the day. Ben was just finishing up getting dressed, he just needed to put his shoes on as it was 6.45 now, when there was a knock at the door, knowing it could only be one of the boys he opened it without checking first. “Hey, angel.” Gwil smiled. Ben pulled Gwil into a tight hug, burying his face in his boyfriend’s neck.

“I just need to finish getting ready but it won’t take long.” Ben said, moving to pull away from Gwil. Gwil didn’t allow this and pulled Ben tighter against him.

“I’ve hardly seen you over the last week, let me hold on a bit longer.” Gwil requested.

“Let’s get away from the door and sit down then.” Ben accepted. Gwil and Ben pulled apart long enough to move to Ben’s sofa where Gwil sat down and pulled Ben into his lap. When they were comfortable, Gwil cupped Ben’s cheek in his hand and finally, gently brought their lips together. What started innocent and gentle, quickly escalated as they’d not been intimate in over a week and it was driving Gwil crazy, his angel just drove him crazy. A week since Ben found out about the baby and before that he’d not been feeling very well.

“Oh, Gwil.” Ben moaned at the feeling of Gwil moving his hands from his waist to his ass. Ben then pulled away from the kiss and got up from his boyfriend’s lap.

“What’s wrong?” Gwil asked.

“We’re meant to be meeting Joe and Rami soon, can’t get too carried away.” Ben replied.

“We don’t need to be there bang on 7.” Gwil smirked.

“Gwil, they don’t even know we’re together, how suspicious will it look if we both turn up late?” Ben explained, dodging Gwil’s attempts to pull Ben back into his lap.

“Then let’s tell them.” Gwil stated.

“Really?”

“I don’t see us breaking up and it would be nice to be more open with our friends. I don’t see them reacting badly.” Gwil replied. Ben allowed himself to be pulled into another kiss, straddling Gwil’s lap and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“I take it you like the idea, angel?” Gwil laughed, breaking the kiss. Ben nodded before climbing off Gwil for the second time.

“I’m going to put my shoes on and then we can go.” Ben said, moving back to his bedroom. Whilst Ben was gone, Gwil took the opportunity to check his phone, it was now 7.05 and there were multiple messages on the chat.

_Joe: Gwil, Ben, where are you? We said 7._

_Rami: Seriously, please don’t make us wait forever, Joe’s nearly finished his first beer already._

_Joe: There’s also one waiting for each of you but if you don’t get here soon, I’ll drink them and you’ll have to get yourselves a beer._

_Joe: Hurry the fuck up!_

_Gwil: I’ve come to get Ben, he’s just putting his shoes on._

_Joe: Hurry up, Benny!_

_Ben: Fuck off or I’ll stay at home_

_Joe: You wouldn’t dare_

Gwil could hear Ben laughing from his bedroom and shouted through to him. “Shall we go before he has our drinks?”

“I guess so, but he can have mine.” Ben replied.

“Are you still not feeling right?” Gwil asked. He knew there was something off with Ben because of the way he’d been acting over the last couple of weeks, and there was the occasional throwing up, but Gwil couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen his boyfriend have a cigarette and now he didn’t want to drink either. Something didn’t add up, he made a mental note to ask Brian if everything was okay.

“Not 100% but I’m better than I was a couple of weeks ago.” Ben admitted.

“Do you want to cancel?”

“No, of course not.” Ben said.

“Let’s go, then.” Gwil smiled, taking Ben’s hand in his as they slipped out of the door. He had to let go so that Ben could lock the door but he immediately took Ben’s hand as they headed down the corridor and left the building. They separated hands as they walked down the path to the pub, thankfully it was close to Ben as he had been the one who recommended it when they first started meeting up outside of hours on set.

“Do you think Joe and Rami are actually upset that we’re late?” Ben asked, he’d been feeling really insecure about what other people thought lately.

“Of course not, Joe is such a joker, he’s not going to care and you know how sweet Rami is. It doesn’t matter that we’re late, as long as you’re feeling okay.” Gwil replied. Ben wanted nothing more than to stop right there and kiss his boyfriend in the middle of the street but he couldn’t and it sucked. One day he would.

* * *

When they arrived at the pub, Joe had indeed taken one of the beers but that was okay because Ben didn’t want one. “What do you want to drink?” Gwil asked before they got to the table.

“I can go.” Ben said.

“You sit down, I’ll get you a drink.” Gwil stated, leaving no room for an argument.

“Lemonade, please.” Gwil nodded as Ben turned away to go and sit with Rami and Joe.

“Hey, what took you so long?” Joe asked.

“I wasn’t ready when Gwil arrived.” Ben shrugged.

“I take it Gwil’s getting a drink since I’ve taken his.” Joe laughed.

“Actually, he’s getting me a drink because I didn’t want a beer.” Ben replied.

“Is everything okay?” Rami asked.

“Yeah.” Ben replied.

“He’s still not feeling 100%.” Gwil explained, placing Ben’s drink in front of him. “There you go.” 

“Thanks.” Ben smiled.

“What’s going on?” Rami asked, feeling confused about the look Ben and Gwil had shared. Ben and Gwil shared another look and Gwil nodded, taking Ben’s hand in his and interlacing their fingers.

“We’re dating.” Gwil smiled.

“WHAT?” Joe exclaimed, jumping up and pulling both of them into a hug. “I told you there was something going on.” He added, turning to Rami. Rami laughed and shook his head. Once Joe had pulled away from the couple, Rami gave them each a brief hug.

“Thank you for telling us. You both seem very happy.” Rami beamed. Joe couldn’t contain his excitement. He was much closer with Ben and Gwil than Rami was, he was also closer to Rami than Ben and Gwil were. He was just a people person so it wasn’t ridiculous that he’d already figured it out.

“Right, now that’s out of the way can we get some food? I’m starving.” Ben said. Gwil handed him a menu without saying a word, knowing he would probably get what he always did but always liked to look through the menu anyway.

“Fine, we can order food but I’ve got more questions.” Joe stated.

“And they may or may not be answered after we’ve ordered food.” Ben responded, not knowing what Joe was going to ask so he didn’t want to say he would answer them all.

The boys each went up to the bar two at a time, to order what they were wanting, Ben going with Gwil and Rami going with Joe. 

“That went well.” Gwil smiled as he stood in line with Ben.

“Did you expect it to go badly?” Ban asked.

“No, but I didn’t think anyone would have figured it out, we’re careful. Do you think anyone else knows?” Gwil checked, sounding a bit worried. Ben didn’t have the heart to tell him that Roger Taylor had figured it out, at least not yet. That would make Gwil panic, for sure.

When they were all sitting back down again, with fresh drinks, Joe decided to start asking questions. “So, how did this start?” He began, clasping his hands together on the table and looking very serious. Gwil laughed.

“You’re not a parent trying to protect your child’s innocence, Joe.” Gwil remarked.

“What are you trying to tell me about Benny? What have you done to his innocence?” Joe asked, sounding alarmed.

“Nothing that others hadn’t done before him.” Ben replied, saving Gwil from having to stumble through an answer. Rami laughed at the shocked look on Joe’s face. Ben had been withdrawing into himself, kind of like he was at the beginning of the shoot so it was quite a relief to have him laughing and joking again.

“Benjamin! What are you trying to tell me?” Joe squawked, everyone laughing at him. “But, really, how did this start?”

“I shared a cab home with Ben after one of our nights out and things kind of escalated from there.” Gwil explained.

“And by that he means, I invited him in for a drink and we ended up watching a film and making out.” Ben expanded, knowing Joe’s mind would immediately go to the gutter. “Then we did the same thing the next night, and the night after that. And then Gwil officially asked me out.” Ben smiled at his boyfriend and linked their hands under the table.

“How long ago was that?” Joe continued.

“Around the time we filmed Live Aid?” Ben asked, looking at Gwil. Gwil nodded in agreement.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Joe questioned. “That was 2 months and you didn’t tell us.” Joe sounded quite upset about this.

“We didn’t want to make things awkward if it didn’t work out.” Gwil said.

“And I got out of a 9 year relationship at the beginning of the year, it’s been nice keeping things on the down low.” Ben added.

“What do you think Brian and Roger will say?” Rami asked.

“I don’t think they’ll be bothered. Probably happy that their music brought you two together.” Joe theorised.

“I’ll admit, that has me a bit worried.” Gwil said. Ben nodded, knowing that Roger clearly didn’t have an opinion and he couldn’t see Brian having one either. They were both so lovely.

“I think they’ll be okay with it. I hope they’ll be okay with it.” Ben replied.

“Why did you decide to tell us today?” Joe questioned.

“We’re tired of hiding it, you’re our friends and we want to be able to be together when you’re around. Joe, get your mind out of the gutter. I mean if we kiss or hold hands or curl up together.” Gwil replied. Rami nodded in understanding. 

Food arrived shortly after that and once they had all eaten it was starting to get late so the boys said their goodbyes. Joe would be going back to New York in the next couple of days as they had a mini break due to Thanksgiving. Rami would also be going, but to LA instead. They all held each other tightly, promising to message each other constantly and to meet up again when they were all back in London. Gwil guided his boyfriend back to his flat. “Do you want to come in? Maybe stay the night?” Ben suggested, biting his lip and looking at Gwil hopefully when they were at the door to his flat.

“If you want me fuck you then you should just say so.” Gwil stated, pressing a kiss to Ben’s lips. Ben pulled Gwil against him.

“I want you to fuck me.” He whispered against Gwil’s lips. Nothing more had to be said.


	3. Hardlee/Harlee: 6 weeks, 4 days

(21st November 2017 - 6 weeks, 4 days)

Ben woke up the next morning, still wrapped in Gwil’s arms. This was a problem because he now had to figure out how to leave the bed to go to the bathroom without waking up his boyfriend. In the end, Ben decided not to worry about waking Gwil as it was partly the taller man’s fault that he was in this situation anyway. “Morning, angel.” Gwil remarked, rolling over as Ben got out of the bed. “Where are you going?”

“I’m gonna be sick.” Ben stated, running to the bathroom before he threw up on the bed. Gwil followed him through to the bathroom, quite alarmed. Gwil sat beside his boyfriend as Ben threw up everything he’d eaten the night before and gently ran a hand through his hair, trying to soothe Ben as much as he could. Finally, Ben sat back against Gwil, burying his face in his hands.

“What’s going on?” Gwil asked.

“I’ve been sick.” Ben snarked.

“Angel, I’m worried about you, there’s no need to be like that.” Gwil scolded.

“Sorry, I’m still not feeling great.” Ben apologised.

“I can see that, could it be a good idea to go and see a doctor?” Gwil suggested.

“Maybe.” Ben pouted.

“Angel, please don’t pout. I just want you to be okay.” Gwil then cupped Ben’s cheek and brought their lips together for a chaste kiss.

“Gwil, I’ve just been sick.” Ben pointed out.

“I know.” Gwil smiled. “I recommend that you brush your teeth.”

* * *

Gwil left Ben alone in the bathroom to get himself ready for the day and headed back into Ben’s room to pick up his clothes from where he’d dropped them last night. He had to go out into the main room to find his coat and shirt as they’d been discarded long before they reached the bedroom last night. Gwil hated having to get dressed into what he’d worn the day before but he didn’t have any clothes at Ben’s flat, they weren’t there yet. Once dressed, Gwil put some bread in the toaster, not wanting to give Ben anything that might upset his stomach. Ben came through to the main room dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants. Gwil didn’t think anyone had the right to look so good when dressed in sweatpants but Ben managed it. It also broke Gwil’s heart because Ben obviously wasn’t well. Ben walked over to his boyfriend and pulled him in for a proper morning kiss that didn’t taste like sick. Gwil was much happier to kiss him now. “Are you going to be okay? I need to go home and get changed before meeting up with my agent. I can come back later and bring some clothes if you want?” Gwil offered.

“I’ll be fine, I feel better already.” Ben smiled, accepting the toast that Gwil had kindly sorted for him.

“Good, and please, make an appointment with your doctor.” Gwil requested.

“I will.” Ben sighed, putting his toast down and pulling Gwil in for a kiss before he had to leave.

* * *

As soon as Gwil had gone, Ben pulled out his phone and called a number. “Morning, Ben. Is everything okay?” Roger asked, not expecting that Ben would call him so soon after yesterday.

“Yeah, but would I be able to come over and talk to you and Brian again?” Ben asked.

“Of course. Give me a few minutes to talk to Brian and then I’ll send you a message as to where and when.” Roger replied.

“Okay, bye.”

“Bye.”

Ben got a text less than 5 minutes later.

_Roger: Come over to Brian’s again, 10.30ish would be good._

_Ben: Okay_

* * *

When he arrived at Brian’s, both members of Queen pulled him into tight hugs, not seeming to want to let go. Roger felt very protective of his actor. And Brian had always been the friend that fussed as though they were your parent so he wasn’t going to change now. “You look much better this morning.” Roger commented. Ben smiled but also blushed.

“Thanks, I went out with the boys last night and I feel much better about things. I haven’t told them yet but it was good to spend time together again as I’ve been avoiding it for the past couple of weeks due to feeling like shit.” Ben replied.

“That blush suggests you also got up to other things.” Roger observed. 

“Roger…” Brian warned. “We’re not having a repeat of yesterday’s conversation. Ben wants to talk to both of us for a reason.”

“I need some advice.” Ben started once he was sitting in Brian’s main room again. Roger on one side of him and Brian on the other.

“Of course.” Brian smiled.

“I don’t know how to tell the baby’s other father that I’m pregnant.” Ben stated.

“How do you think he’ll react?” Brian asked.

“I have no idea.” Ben replied.

“I think he’ll be fine, I think he’ll support you no matter what.” Roger stated.

“Wait… Do you know who it is?” Brian asked, looking quite unhappy.

“I never told him, he guessed.” Ben blurted.

“You guessed?” 

“It wasn’t that difficult. A better question would be how have you not figured it out when you spend more time on set with everyone.” Roger scoffed. 

“It’s someone working on the film?” Brian questioned. Ben nodded. “Can I ask who? Or do I have to guess?”

“It’s Gwil.” Ben admitted.

“How did I not see that coming?” Brian muttered. Ben laughed.

“We’ve tried to keep it quiet. We only told Rami and Joe last night.” Ben replied.

“And how did they take it?” Roger asked, slightly concerned. He knew that things can be different when people in a particular friendship group date and hated the idea of Rami or Joe being upset when Ben and Gwil were so happy. Freddie and John hadn't been thrilled when they found out about Roger and Brian sleeping together, even though they both maintained it didn't mean anything. Roger may not have seen Gwil recently but if Ben was this happy then surely Gwil must be, too.

“They both seem really happy for us. Joe said to Rami that he’d said something was going on so maybe we haven’t been quite as discreet as we thought so. I mean, we didn’t tell them immediately because we wanted to make sure things would last and it was nice to just be with each other without anyone else being involved.” Ben explained.

“Well, knowing you and Gwil are together makes the text he sent me earlier make more sense.” Brian stated.

“He sent you a text earlier?” Ben asked. Brian held out his phone for the young blonde to take.

_Gwilym: Hey, I was just wondering if you know what’s going on with Ben? I know you spoke to him yesterday but he’s been very quiet over the last couple of weeks and he’s still not very well and I’m a bit concerned. Thanks._

“Oh, he’s the sweetest. Don’t ever let him go.” Roger remarked, having read the message over Ben’s shoulder.

“How should I reply? Just say that you’ve not mentioned anything to me?” Brian suggested.

“I don’t mind, just don’t tell him I’m pregnant, obviously.” Ben joked. Brian and Roger both laughed at that. Brian put his phone away, deciding to answer it later.

“So, how are you planning to tell him?” Brian asked.

“I have no idea but he’s getting suspicious that there’s something wrong. He’s asked me to go to the doctor to make sure I’m okay.” Ben responded.

“Never let him go.” Roger repeated. Brian rolled his eyes and Ben laughed.

“I would say just be honest with him. He’s a good guy and as Roger said, he’ll support you no matter what.” Brian agreed.

“And we’re always here for you.” Roger replied.

"Wait, so when you were talking yesterday, you were talking about Gwil?" Brian checked.

"Of course, I haven't been with anyone else since before we started BoRhap." Ben replied.

"It's going to be difficult to look him in the eye now." Brian said.

"Or you could talk to him about all the things you have in common." Roger suggested.

"Let me talk to him first, don't just bring it up out of the blue. He has no idea Roger knows so I'll need to warn him that you both know. I'll tell him about that when I tell him about the baby." Ben advised.

"When are you going to tell him? Because I think sooner rather than later would be your best option." Brian suggested.

"Maybe that would be for the best but if Ben isn't ready then that's also fine. It must be a scary thing to tell someone you're pregnant, even if you know how they're going to respond. Poor Ben has no idea how Gwil will take this and whilst I can't see it going badly, there will always be that worry at the back of your mind." Roger ranted, Brian looked quite alarmed.

"Would anyone like a drink?" Brian asked, needing to take a moment.

"Water would be lovely, please." Ben requested, not quite sure how to react.

"Tea, please." Roger smiled as if he'd not just ranted like that. As soon as Brian was out of the room, Roger turned to Ben. "I'm sorry about that, he just doesn't understand what you're going through."

"It's okay." Ben replied, skeptically.

“Believe it or not, I know how you feel. I had a pregnancy scare back in the 70s but I never told anyone about it. I worried about having to tell everyone but was lucky enough that it was just a scare.” Roger admitted. “You can’t tell anyone though, Brian doesn’t even know.”

“Of course I won’t.” Ben replied. Neither of them said anything more. After Brian came back into the room.

“Do you feel any differently about the baby now you’ve had some time to think on it?” Brian asked.

“I’m kind of in love with the idea.” Ben smiled, placing a hand on his still flat stomach.


	4. Hardlee/Harlee: 6 weeks, 4 days

(21st November 2017 - 6 weeks, 4 days)

Ben grabbed some food on the way home and then decided to phone the hospital when he got home to make an appointment. He felt kind of awkward when he couldn’t admit how far along he was but the person on the phone assured him that was normal. He had a week to tell Gwil and also talk to Singer about what was going on before he had to go to the appointment but he didn’t want to wait that long. Gwil deserved to know and he was getting more and more suspicious. Almost as soon as Ben had eaten the food he’d got for himself, he could feel it trying to make a reappearance. So after rushing to the bathroom and throwing up, Ben felt tired after the morning he’d had so decided to go and lie down for a bit.

When Gwil got to Ben's late on that afternoon, he couldn't find the blonde anywhere. Thankfully the door was already unlocked because when Gwil found Ben, his angel was curled up in bed, fast asleep. Gwil didn't have the heart to disturb him but couldn't wait for him to wake up so he took his shoes off and tip toe over to the bed, gently pulling back the covers far enough to slide in beside Ben. Ben groaned and rolled over, wrapping himself around Gwil. "You're back already?" Ben asked.

"It's after 5, angel. I was planning on being back earlier but it doesn't look like you've missed me." Gwil joked.

"I always miss you when you're not here." Ben mumbled, pressing his face into Gwil's neck.

"I've missed you too." Gwil smiled, pulling Ben's face away from its usual place and joining their lips in a lazy kiss. "I'm sorry for waking you though. I know you've not been feeling great."

"But I got to wake up to you being back so I'm not upset and I feel better for having had a nap anyway." Ben replied. 

"Good." The couple lapsed into silence and Ben cuddled deeper against Gwil. “Have you eaten today?” Gwil checked.

“I had some lunch but threw it up afterwards, so not really.” Ben frowned.

“Have you made an appointment with a doctor?” 

“Uh, not really.” 

“What does not really mean?” Gwil asked. Ben sat up.

“I made a hospital appointment. I know what’s going on.” Ben sighed, avoiding eye contact. He didn’t want to phrase it as what was wrong because there was nothing wrong, it was more of a situation.

“Ben… what’s going on?”

“I’m pregnant.” Ben whispered. Gwil gasped.

“Really?” Gwil breathed. Ben nodded. Gwil wrapped his arms around his angel and pulled him into a gentle kiss. “I love you.” Ben burst into tears.

“You’re okay with this?” He asked.

“Of course I am, angel. I know it’s all happening very fast but I’m here for you and I’ll support whatever you want.” Gwil smiled, gently.

“I love you, too.” Ben admitted.

“Now, let’s get you some food.”

* * *

Gwil was over the moon about finding out he was going to be a dad, sure things were happening very fast and he had a lot of explaining to do to his parents but Ben was intoxicating, you couldn’t blame him for not being able to resist his boyfriend. Gwil had made them both a bowl of soup, needing Ben to have something that he could keep down and not seeing the point in doing anything separate for himself. They sat at the kitchen table, eating in silence until Gwil couldn’t wait any longer. “How long have you known?”

“I found out last week.”

“So, that’s why you didn’t want a drink a couple of nights ago. And why I haven’t seen you smoking in a while.” Gwil theorised. Ben nodded.

“It’s actually not that difficult to refuse a drink, not smoking is driving me crazy though.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I had to try and wrap my head around it myself and honestly, I didn’t know how you were going to take it and that made me scared. I guess I should have known everyone would notice something was off.” Ben answered, having another mouthful of soup.

“Yeah. What do you mean everyone?”

“Brian also noticed, it’s why he wanted to talk to me.” 

“Does he know?” Gwil asked.

“Yeah, so does Roger.”

“Oh. Do they know it’s mine?”

“Please don’t be upset that I told them before I told you, it’s not that I wanted to but Brian was being really nice and I needed to confide in someone and he’s so easy to talk to. If I hadn’t told him and Roger then I don’t know how long it would have taken me to tell you because they both told me that it would be absolutely fine, that you would support me no matter what. I never doubted you but my nerves kinda got the better of me.” Ben explained.

“I’m not mad at you, angel. You just told me that I’m going to be a dad, how could I be mad at you for that amazing gift?” Gwil assured. Ben couldn’t help but bite his lip and smile shyly.

“And yes, Brian and Roger know that you’re the other dad.” Ben said. Gwil went pale at that and put his head in his hands.

“I’m never going to be able to look either of them in the face ever again.” Gwil stated.

“Why?”

“Because we play them! And they know that we have sex.” Gwil answered as if it explained everything.

“They’re not bothered. You know, I didn’t even have to tell Roger, he guessed that it was you.” Ben added.

“How? We’ve been so careful.”

“I don’t know if I should say, it’s not my secret to tell.” Ben replied.

“Okay. But they were both okay with it?” Gwil checked.

“Yes.”

“That’s good.” Gwil sighed, relieved.

* * *

Once the food had been eaten and the couple had cleared everything away together, they moved to the sofa and put something on the tv, but they weren’t paying attention to what was on. “There’s so much to plan now.” Gwil sighed.

“What do you mean?”

“We need to tell our families, Singer needs to know, we need to tell Rami and Joe, but I can’t see that going badly. Then we need to sort out baby stuff and where are we going to live?” Gwil listed.

“I guess we’re going to have to look for a house, aren’t we?” Ben replied.

“I think that would be a good idea. Do you want me to be there when you tell Singer?” Gwil offered.

“I think I’m going to put it off until we go back after Thanksgiving, I’d rather not stress about it until I need to.” Ben replied.

“What about our parents?”

“Let’s not go there.” Ben laughed.


	5. Hardlee/Harlee: 6 weeks, 4 days/6 weeks, 5 days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any ideas or something they'd like to see then I welcome all suggestions :)

(21st November 2017 - 6 weeks, 4 days)

Thankfully, the soup stayed down and Gwil and Ben had a really calm night, hardly straying from each other’s sides. Gwil just wanted to keep Ben wrapped in his arms and a hand on his flat stomach but that wasn’t reasonable, didn’t stop them from doing that for the night. They paid no attention to what was on TV, lazily making out but never going further. Eventually Gwil pulled away after pressing a last kiss to Ben’s forehead. “I think maybe it’s time we go to bed.” He suggested. Ben nodded in agreement. He still felt exhausted, even though he’d had a nap that afternoon. They separated long enough to go to the toilet and brush their teeth but immediately curled up together once getting in bed. “When are you planning to tell your parents?” Gwil asked.

“Probably at some point soon. I think they’re going to freak out.” Ben replied.

“Mine are probably going to have the same reaction. I think it would be better if you weren’t there when I told them, though.” Gwil reasoned.

“How about we go and tell them on the same day, then?” Ben suggested.

“When?” 

“In a couple of days, next week, when I’m further along? I don’t know, I’d honestly rather put it off for as long as possible.” Ben admitted. He then buried his face in Gwil’s neck to signify that the conversation was over.

“Okay, angel. I love you.” Gwil praised, pressing a kiss to Ben’s forehead before gently joining their lips and kissing his boyfriend goodnight.

“I love you, too.”

* * *

(22nd November 2017 - 6 weeks, 5 days)

When Ben woke up the next morning, he was all alone which was a relief because he didn’t have to worry about waking Gwil in his haste to get to the bathroom before he threw up. Gwil had been in the kitchen but rushed to the bathroom when he heard Ben get out of bed, he knelt beside his boyfriend and rubbed his back, gently pressing kisses into his hair as he threw up. When Ben was sure the nausea had passed, he sat back, resting against the bath. Gwil ran back into the kitchen to grab a glass and fill it with water before taking it through to his boyfriend. “Here you go, angel.” Ben gratefully accepted the water and swilled his mouth out a couple of times before actually having a drink.

“I can’t be that far along and this pregnancy is already kicking my ass.” Ben stated. Gwil felt kind of bad about it but didn’t know what he could do.

“Do you want to go back to bed?” He asked, Ben just looked so sad, sat on the floor of the bathroom for the second morning in a row. It made him wonder just how many mornings Ben had to go through this when he was at his own flat. He wasn’t going to miss any more.

“Bed sounds amazing but I don’t have the energy to get up yet.” Ben replied. Gwil just stood up, putting the glass on the side of the sink before leaning down and scooping Ben into his arms, one arm under his knees and the other around his back. Ben wrapped his arms around Gwil’s neck to hold on. “Gwil!” Ben exclaimed. He knew Gwil could lift him up, they’d had sex against the wall before, it was incredible, but surely it was different in the moment.

“I feel like I’m not doing enough, please let me do this for you, angel.” Gwil pleaded. Ben smiled and pressed his lips to Gwil’s, momentarily forgetting that he’d just thrown up again but Gwil never complained. Once Ben was situated back in bed, Gwil felt able to carry on his day. “What do you want for breakfast?”

“You don’t have to make me breakfast.” 

“I don’t have to do anything but I want to. I love you and you are doing something amazing for me.” Gwil replied. Ben rolled his eyes, Gwil was being really sweet but if he carried on like this for the next 7 or 8 months then Ben was going to lose his mind. Whilst Gwil was in the kitchen, Ben grabbed his phone, knowing that Roger and Brian would want to know that he had told his boyfriend that they were going to have a baby.

* * *

“Hello, Ben, is everything okay? This is the second morning you’ve called me.” Roger asked as soon as he answered the phone.

“Yes, everything is okay.” Ben smiled, not that Roger could see.

“Is there a particular reason that you called?”

“No, I just wanted to annoy you.” Ben replied, sarcastically.

“They couldn’t have found anyone better to play me, could they?” Roger laughed.

“I’m very grateful, now can we get to why I called?”

“You mean there was a reason?” Roger joked.

“I told Gwil.” Ben announced, Roger stopped laughing immediately.

“And how did that go?” Roger just wanted everything to be perfect for the young blonde, even though he knew life didn’t work that way.

“He told me he loves me and spent most of the night with his hand on my stomach.” Ben replied. Roger’s face softened, that’s the best reaction they could have hoped for.

“I’m so glad to hear that, I thought he would be good about it but you can’t be sure. Gwil’s a sweetheart. They really got the casting right on that one.” Roger added. “Where is he now?”

“Making me some breakfast. The morning sickness is kicking my ass so he carried me back to bed and went to get me food.” Ben explained.

“Like I said, never let him go.” Roger advised.

“I won’t. Anyway, I need to get away and let Brian know.”

“You told me first?” Roger asked.

“Of course. I’m portraying you, I feel as though we’re closer.” Ben replied.

“You’re too kind, I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye.”

* * *

“Good morning, Ben. How are you?” Brian greeted.

“I’m good, thank you.” Ben said, brightly. “Sorry, one moment.” Gwil then came back into the bedroom, carrying a plate of toast and a glass of water.

“Who’s on the phone?” He asked.

“Brian.”

“Oh, how is he?”

“I haven’t got that far. How are you Brian?” Ben checked, putting the phone on speaker and taking a bite of his toast.

“I’m also good. What’s this about?” Brian responded. Ben motioned for Gwil to respond as he had a mouthful.

“Well, I don’t actually know but I assume that Ben wanted to tell you that I know I’m going to be a dad.” Gwil replied, smiling brightly at his boyfriend.

“Congratulations. How do you feel about it?” Brian checked.

“I’ve never been so nervous and excited. Sure, things are a little unconventional but I’ve also never been so sure of anything.” Gwil explained.

“Good, Rog and I were sure you would be supportive no matter what but that didn’t stop Ben from being nervous, understandably so.”

“Yeah, I’m most nervous about telling my parents. I don’t think they’ll react badly, I have a big family so I’m sure they’ll be happy with the addition but they’ll be unimpressed that we weren’t careful.” Gwil continued.

“No matter what, Roger and I are always here for you both. I’m sure Joe and Rami will feel the same.” Brian offered. “When are you going to tell them?”

“I don’t know.”

“Maybe we should wait until I’m 12 weeks along, that’s when the miscarriage risk decreases. I don’t actually know how far along I am so that will be good to find out next week.” Ben chimed in, having finished his toast.

“That could be a good idea, it’s up to you though. As I said, Rog and I are here for you. Now, go and enjoy your day, I’ll talk to you both later.”

“Bye.”

Gwil took the plates through to the kitchen and put them in the sink to wash, he couldn’t be bothered to do it straight away. He then went back though to the bedroom when Ben was doing something on his phone, but put it down as soon as Gwil sat on the edge of the bed. “So, when is your appointment?”

“Monday at 10am.” Ben replied.

“Can I come with you?”

“You and I are going to have problems if you don’t.” Ben deadpanned. Gwil laughed at that comment.


	6. Hardlee/Harlee: 7 weeks, 3 days

Ben and Gwil spent the next few days in a bubble that nothing could burst. They didn’t have to get up and go to work and Gwil had brought a load of stuff over that night a few days ago so he didn’t need to go home and get anything. The couple had some food delivered on Friday but that was as much actual interaction as they had with anyone that wasn’t each other. There were the constant messages on the group chat, mainly Joe checking in to see that everyone was okay but they were happy with that. Joe even called them on video chat on Saturday, claiming that he’d missed seeing their faces, Ben honestly couldn’t wait to tell Joe about the baby - from the way that guy always talked about his nieces and nephews, as well as the pictures he shared, it was obvious that Joe was meant to have kids one day. Not that they could see Rami being against it, he just didn’t mention kids the way that Joe did. Joe’s brother and sister sent him pictures and videos all the time and he had to share them with the rest of the cast immediately, there was no way Joe wouldn’t be in their baby’s life.

* * *

(27th November 2017 - 7 weeks, 3 days)

On Monday morning, Ben once again woke up wrapped in his boyfriend's arms and had to make a dash to the bathroom to throw up. Hopefully, the doctor’s might be able to give him something for this nausea. He knew morning sickness was a common part of pregnancy but it was making him quite miserable. As soon as Ben got out of bed, that alerted Gwil to what was going on, as had become their new morning routine and he followed his angel to the bathroom to gently rub his back and press kisses into his hair. He never said anything, knowing Ben didn’t want to be talked to whilst he was in this state. As soon as Ben was done, Gwil grabbed the glass that now lived on the side of the sink and filled it with water so Ben could wash his mouth out before doing his teeth. “What do you want for breakfast this morning, angel?” Gwil asked.

“Please can we get something after my appointment? I feel like I’m going to be sick again just at the thought of food.” Ben said. Gwil nodded and smiled gently, pressing a kiss to Ben’s forehead and leaving him to get ready for the day. It wasn’t that long until they needed to leave for the appointment anyway, it wasn’t as if Ben would be going without food for long. The couple got dressed in silence, not needing to speak to one another. 

“Are you ready?” Gwil asked as Ben was putting on his shoes, not meaning his state of dress at all. Ben let out a deep breath and looked at his boyfriend, smiling shyly.

“Let’s do this.”

Gwil called a taxi whilst Ben finished getting ready and they left the flat together, keeping their hands linked, not caring who saw them. They only let go of each other’s hands to get in the taxi and fasten their seatbelts before joining them again, perfectly content to listen to the music that the driver had on. At least it wasn’t a long drive, there was a hospital in Primrose Hill, 20 minutes from where Ben lived. Gwil could feel Ben’s hand start to shake as they got out of the taxi, he wished he didn’t have to let go in order to pay the driver but Gwil thanked him and gave him a tip, taking Ben’s hand as they walked in together. It was easy enough to follow the signs to get to the right place. Gwil took a seat whilst Ben went to check in. “Hi, Ben Jones, here for my first midwife appointment.” Ben smiled at the receptionist.

“Congratulations, is that your boyfriend?” She asked, looking at Gwil. Ben nodded. “You’ll be asked to go in without him first, but that’s just standard. Your appointment should take about an hour but you shouldn’t be in there for more than 10 minutes before your boyfriend can join you.”

“Thank you.” Ben said, feeling nervous at Gwil not being able to join him immediately. Ben went and sat down beside Gwil, immediately linking their hands again.

“They want me to go in without you first.” Ben said, his hand starting to shake.

“That’s okay, I’ll come in as soon as I can, yeah. They just have to do their jobs.” Gwil assured.

“I know, I still wish you were coming straight in.” Ben grumbled. Gwil lifted their joined hands and placed a gentle kiss on the back of Ben’s. It was only a short wait before the previous couple came out and Ben was called back.

“Good morning, Mr Jones. I am Doctor MacKenzie Wilson. How are you today?” His doctor asked.

“You can call me Ben, please. I’m nervous, can we get the questions you need to ask without my boyfriend here so he can join me please?” Ben requested.

“Of course, Ben. We just need to talk to you alone to make sure that you’re not being forced into anything. It’s standard procedure. How long have you and your boyfriend been together?”

“Since the start of September.” Ben admitted, flushing red and biting his lip.

“Okay, am I correct in assuming that you didn’t plan to have this baby?” 

“No, it was an accident but we’re both really happy and excited.” Ben explained.

“That’s good, would you like to ask your boyfriend to join us?” Doctor Wilson asked. Ben quickly got out of his chair and rushed to the door. Gwil’s head shot up from his phone at the door opening and he eagerly followed Ben back into the room, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers once again.

“I’m Gwilym, but you can call me Gwil.” The Welshman introduced, holding out a hand to shake.

“Lovely to meet you, Gwil. I’m Doctor Wilson and I will be overseeing Ben’s pregnancy.” Doctor Wilson said. Ben and Gwil took their seats, keeping their hands linked.

“Now, the first thing I want to ask about is your living arrangements. I know you haven’t been together long but they’ll need sorting out before the baby arrives.”

“We both currently live in one bedroomed flats but have already started talking about looking for a house.” Gwil explained, looking to Ben who nodded in agreement.

“Good, so am I correct in assuming this is your first pregnancy?” Doctor Wilson asked. Ben nodded. “Okay, that just means you’ll need to come in every three weeks once you hit 25 weeks.” Doctor Wilson kept typing as they talked.

“So, what are your jobs?”

“We’re both actors.” Ben replied, smiling. He loved his job and Bohemian Rhapsody was easily the most amazing thing that had happened to him considering it led him here.

“Does it require you to be out of the country at any time during your pregnancy?”

“No, we’re currently filming something here in London and I don’t have anything lined up until September next year now, it’s an action film but my stunt double can do the difficult bits.” Ben laughed and Gwil joined in.

“Wonderful, now do you smoke, drink or take any drugs? I know you might not want to be completely honest but for the health of your baby then I need you to be as honest as possible.” Doctor Wilson encouraged.

“I don’t do any drugs, I drink occasionally but haven’t had anything since I found out I was pregnant and I used to smoke daily, probably too often, but again haven’t had a single cigarette since finding out about the baby.” Ben answered, feeling happy with himself. Gwil raised their linked hands and pressed another kiss to the back of Ben’s.

“Good, are there any physical or mental health issues, either yourself or your family that I need to know about, either of you?” Doctor Wilson continued. Ben and Gwil both shhok their heads, not able to bring anything to mind. “Okay, I also need to ask about the support system you have around you.”

“Well, a couple of friends know for now and have been supporting us. We still need to tell our families and our other friends.” Gwil replied. 

“As long as it’s not just the two of you and you have other people to support you then that’s great. Now, I need to do some tests. Ben, please come and stand on the scales so that I can measure your weight and height.” Ben reluctantly let go of Gwil’s hand and followed Doctor Wilson across the room. He stood on the scale and it took less than two minutes before they sat back down.

“Right, your BMI is actually slightly in the overweight category, due to your muscle mass but not alarmingly so. How much do you usually weigh?”

“11 stone, 11 pounds.” Ben replied.

“Right, you’re at 12 stone now which sounds like a good increase. I’ll need to double check how far along you are in order to say that for definite though. I just need to check your blood pressure, take a blood sample and collect a urine sample and then we can check how far along you are using the ultrasound machine.” Doctor Wilson explained. Ben did all of this without fuss, he couldn’t wait until they met their baby. As soon as that was done, Doctor Wilson led them over to the table and encouraged Ben to lie down. He didn’t need to lift his shirt up straight away as the ultrasound machine needed sorting out first. 

“I love you, angel.” Gwil whispered. 

“I love you, too.” Ben and Gwil just sat there, talking quietly, Gwil stealing the occasional kiss until Doctor Wilson was ready. 

“Okay, Ben can you lie back and lift your shirt up for me?” Ben did so instantly. Gwil once again took his angel’s hand in his. Ben flinched at the cold gel but it didn’t keep his attention for long as the room filled with the gentle beat of their baby’s heartbeat. Ben teared up, feeling slightly ridiculous until he looked at his boyfriend and realised Gwil also looked emotional. 

“Here we go, that’s your baby. They look a bit more like a blob than a baby right now, you look to be between 7 and 8 weeks along, putting conception some time around the end of October.” Doctor Wilson explained. Gwil raised a hand to caress Ben’s cheek, pressing another chaste kiss to the blonde’s lips.

When they finished up, Doctor Wilson printed a couple of copies of the ultrasound and went through a brief summary of how the baby develops and the importance of eating healthy. Ben was given a list of foods to avoid and then they were able to leave, 50 minutes after they had entered the room. Neither Ben or Gwil had been happier.


	7. Hardlee/Harlee: 7 weeks, 5 days + Maylor

(29th November 2017 - 7 weeks, 5 days)

Two days after their first midwife appointment saw Ben and Gwil on their way to meet Brian and Roger for lunch at Brian’s house. They were also due to see Rami and Joe for a meal tonight, but Ben had convinced them to come over to his flat for a takeaway instead of going out.

* * *

Brian opened the door and hardly allowed the couple inside before pulling Ben and then Gwil into a tight hug. “Let the poor boys get through the door first, Bri.” Roger laughed, embracing each of them after Brian had. “Let’s go through to the main room, it’s more comfortable in there.” Roger suggested. Gwil once again took Ben’s hand in his as they went through to the main room, feeling slightly awkward about it being in Brian and Roger’s company. Obviously, he didn’t have the same knowledge about the legends that Ben did.

“How are you both?” Brian asked once everyone was sitting comfortably.

“Good, we had my first midwife appointment on Monday and everything is good. Our main concern at the moment will be finding somewhere to live.” Ben replied.

“Did the ultrasound show when you got a bit reckless?” Roger asked. Ben laughed as Gwil flushed bright red, not used to Roger talking about sex.

“Roger! Do you have to phrase it like that?” Brian chastised. 

“You say that like I’m not used to it already.” Ben laughed.

“You might be but the look on Gwil’s face says all it needs to.” Brian said.

“You get used to it.” Ben stated, turning to his boyfriend.

“If you’re sure, angel.” Gwil replied, sounding unconvinced.

“Angel? That’s adorable.” Roger commented.

“It’s what I’ve called him since the day we met, it started as a joke really.” Gwil admitted. Ben smiled.

“I never minded, I normally would but there was something about him.” Ben added. Gwil lifted their linked hands and pressed a kiss to the back of Ben’s, as he was now so fond of doing.

“Anyway, back to my question.” Roger insisted.

“The end of October.” Ben answered, rolling his eyes.

“How far along does that make you?” Brian added.

“Between seven and eight weeks is what Doctor Wilson said.” Gwil replied.

“But everything looks good?” Roger checked. Ben and Gwil both nodded. Brian got up and went through to the kitchen to check on the food whilst Gwil took his copy of the ultrasound out of his wallet to show Roger. “It just looks like a blob.”

“I’m not very far along.” Ben deadpanned. Roger laughed.

“I remember when Domi and Debbie were pregnant. This scan is much clearer, you could hardly tell anything back in the 80s.” Roger stated.

Brian called everyone through to the dining room and they continued to chat happily over their meals. “So, where are you going to be looking at living?” Roger asked in between mouthfuls.

“We’ve not got that far yet.” Ben replied.

“Well, I was thinking about maybe finding a house, still in Primrose Hill. That’s where Ben currently lives and it’s where his doctor is so there’s no point in moving away. I have no particular attachments to where I am now anyway.” Gwil shrugged. Brian and Roger smiled at him, Ben was clearly surprised by how much thought Gwil had put into their moving but they were going to have to do it rapidly, they had 7 months to do it in.

When everyone was finished, they all moved back to the main room and continued to chat. “So, Roger, Ben told me that you guessed we were together, how did you do that? I thought we were being quite subtle, although Joe also seemed to have guessed something was going on.” Gwil said, his curiosity coming out now that he was feeling more comfortable in the company of these legends.

"Yeah, I'm not too sure really." Roger began, sharing a look with Brian who nodded slightly. "I guess I just thought that it might be because Brian and I used to have a thing and I thought maybe you were playing the characters a bit too well." Roger admitted. Gwil's eyes widened as he looked at Roger in shock.

"I'm sorry?" 

"Roger and I used to sleep together. It was never anything serious, mainly because we lived in a time when it couldn't be, even though men have been able to forget pregnant for a long time, some people saw it as abnormal for two men to be together even if they could produce children. I suppose the fact that we're both bisexual made it easier to just choose to be with women and save ourselves a lot of pain." Brian tried to explain. Both Ben and Gwil's faces soften, feeling bad for Roger and Brian for not being able to see what they could have had if the world had been less judgemental.

"Freddie wasn't impressed, either. That never helped. He was worried that something would go wrong between us and affect the band. John never said anything, to this day I don't know if he was aware of our thing because he never said anything and we never broadcast it. I reckon he was and he always had the same disapproving look on his face that Freddie did when anything was mentioned about us. It was mainly just hooking up on tour but we stopped as soon as Bri's relationship with Chrissie got serious in about 1972 or 73, I can't quite remember but it wasn't fair on her before they got serious but we couldn't continue after they did. I slept around quite a bit after that and a few years later I met Domi. After my relationship with Domi ended, I mainly kept company with other men until I met Debbie." Roger added. Gwil genuinely couldn't believe what he was hearing, it seemed incredible and a little freaky how accurately they were portraying their characters. Ben was just glad that their story was going to have a happier ending than their older counterparts. Ben and Gwil briefly separated their hands as they'd started holding each other tighter whilst listening to the story as they found it to be heartbreaking that Roger and Brian hadn’t been allowed to see what could have been. Ben wondered how different things would have been if Roger had actually been pregnant when he had the scare.

“Even though we’ve not been together romantically, we’ve stuck by each other’s sides since we met 50 years ago.” Brian smiled, looking at Roger. Roger smiled back gently and Ben couldn’t help but feel like they were intruding on a private moment.

* * *

After Ben and Gwil had left, Roger stayed to help Brian clean up. “You don’t have to stay, we’re just putting stuff in the dishwasher.” Brian pointed out.

“Actually, could we sit down? There’s something I wanted to talk to you about.” Roger asked, regretting what he said almost immediately, he’d gone roughly 45 years without saying anything about this and had been convinced he would take this secret to his grave but something about Ben and Gwil made him feel things. Brian followed Roger through to the main room, even though it was Brian’s house.

“Rog, what’s going on?”

“I had a pregnancy scare.” Roger blurted.

“When?”

“About a month after we called it off.” Roger replied.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you thought you were pregnant?” Brian asked.

“Because I didn’t want to mess things up for you. You were happily with Chrissie and you definitely would have ended things with her. Also, things were much better for the band, Freddie had backed off since we were no longer sleeping together. I just didn’t want to say anything unless I had to.” 

“You’ve kept that to yourself for the past 45 years. Were you ever going to tell me?”

“No, I thought I was going to take that secret to my grave.”

“Were you relieved that it was just a scare?” Brian questioned.

“Honestly, I was heartbroken. I would have loved to have a baby with you.” Roger admitted, starting to tear up. One of his biggest regrets was that he didn’t fight to be with Brian. Domi, Debbie and Sarina had nothing on Brian, maybe that was why he had so many relationships over the years, no one was anywhere near as good as Brian. The way Roger had always felt whenever he was with the guitarist couldn’t be described in words.

“You wanted a baby with me?” Brian checked, unsure if he’d heard properly. Roger nodded into his shoulder, pulling away to look at the older man. 

“There’s more.” Roger stated, starting to tear up. “I want to say please don’t be mad at me, but with what I have to tell you, that’s a perfectly understandable response.”

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“Because I had your baby and I never told you about it.” Roger revealed.

“We have a baby together?”

“Yeah.”

“Does anyone know?” Brian asked, tears welling in his eyes. Brian loved all of his children and to have been kept in the dark about one was heartbreaking.

“Freddie knew, he’s the one who was with me when I took the test, both the scare and, and Domi knows as she pretended to be the one who was pregnant.”

“Wait, is that why neither of you let anyone see her when she was pregnant with Rory, particularly towards the end? Because you were the one who was pregnant?” Roger nodded, tears making their way down his cheeks.

“Sorry, it’s not fair for me to cry.” Roger apologised.

“I can’t imagine how difficult it was for you to go through that by yourself. I’m just sorry that I wasn’t there for you.” Brian stated, pulling Roger against him again.

“It’s my fault that I was on my own, I should have told you but I was too scared. I’m so sorry.” Roger cried. If asked, Roger couldn’t tell you who leaned in first - the next thing he was aware of was the feeling of Brian’s lips against his own. Brian pulled Roger tighter against him as Roger’s arms found their way around Brian’s neck. “What was that for?”

“I love you. I have always loved you.” Brian admitted. Roger pulled him back in for another kiss.

“I think we have some more things to talk about.” Brian panted, trying to catch his breath when they pulled apart.


	8. Hardlee/Harlee: 7 weeks, 5 days + Maylor

(29th November 2017 - 7 weeks, 5 days)

(Hardlee/Harlee)

“Is it just me or were you getting vibes?” Ben asked his boyfriend as they got in a taxi to go back to Ben’s. It would only be a few hours before Joe and Rami came over.

“Oh yeah, definitely something going on there.” Gwil agreed.

“It would be lovely if they could finally be together. It’s such a shame that everything seemed to be against them.” Ben sighed, feeling grateful that he was so lucky.

“They’re both married.” Gwil pointed out.

“Divorce is a thing, they deserve to be happy and if being together makes them happy then they shouldn’t let anything stand in their way, not after what they’ve been through.” Ben commented. Gwil nodded, feeling kind of bad for Sarina and Anita.

When they got back to Ben’s flat, the blonde went to lay down, feeling tired after the meal he’d consumed and also because he was growing a human being. It was very tiring. Gwil went to sit with Ben after grabbing the blonde’s laptop. “What are you doing?” Ben asked, yawning from where he was resting on the sofa.

“I was going to start looking at houses just to see. They’re probably going to be very expensive. How many bedrooms should we look at?” Gwil asked as he sat down, Ben immediately moving over and resting his head against Gwil’s shoulder.

“Well, we need at least 2 but a spare room could be nice for if we have guests over. I can imagine Joe will want to come and stay, so it would be nice to have somewhere for him.” Ben said. “And I can’t imagine a reasonable place would be much more than a couple million. We can afford it.” Ben then tucked himself more into Gwil’s shoulder and shut his eyes. Gwil leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to his angel’s lips before turning back to the computer and allowing Ben to sleep for a little bit. Ben wasn’t wrong, most of the houses he could find that looked halfway decent were at least £2.1 million but they both had savings and got paid quite well for the things they starred in. Gwil also decided to look at some 4 bedroom houses because there was always the chance they could want or have more children in the future.

* * *

(Maylor)

“So, I have more questions.” Brian stated.

“Can you think of anyone that wouldn’t have questions after being told that they have a baby they never knew about.” Roger pointed out.

“Does Rory know she’s mine?” Brian asked.

“No, I didn’t want her to think that she was any different from her siblings. Honestly, I never thought I was going to tell you. I never imagined any of this happening so by not telling her, or anyone really, no one could tell you.” Roger admitted.

“I’m glad you told me. How pissed off was Freddie?” Brian continued, wanting to laugh at the thought of the look on Freddie’s face when Roger had been pregnant.

“He was actually really supportive. He knew that I wanted Rory more than anything. I’d told him as such after the scare. He was relieved and I was devastated. Don’t get me wrong, I was also relieved but I wanted a baby with you so much that he never got angry with me. I was very grateful fot that.” Roger explained. “I could have done without him wanting to know all about the sex though.”

“You didn’t tell him, did you?” Brian asked, looking worried.

“I might have.” Roger said, biting his lower lip. Brian pulled him in for another kiss.

“I guess that’s okay. I think we need to talk about us, though.” Brian stated once he pulled away again. He’d not kissed Roger in 30 years and he felt just as addicted to the drummer’s kisses now as he did then.

“I’m not going to give you up without a fight, this time.” Roger announced. “I’ve already done that twice. I’m not making that mistake again.”

“You want to be with me?” Brian checked. His forehead resting against Roger’s as he stroked the blonde’s cheek.

“Please, it’s all I’ve ever wanted. I love you. I have always loved you.” Roger begged.

“I don’t want to be without you anymore. I shouldn’t have pushed you away last time. The way I’ve treated you over the years isn’t right and I don’t deserve a chance to make things right, but I want to try.”

“Looks like we both need to have conversations with our wives.” Roger offered.

“Does Sarina know, that we used to be a thing?” Brian asked.

“No, I never told her. Domi was the only one that knew. I never told Debbie either. Did you ever tell Chrissie or Anita?” Roger answered.

“No, it was difficult enough telling Chrissie that I had fallen in love with someone else and was cheating on her with Anita and that I wanted a divorce. I couldn’t dig in the knife any more by telling her about you. It didn’t seem fair when things between us had already ended. I never told Anita, I didn’t want her to worry about something going on between us when we spent so much time together. You know, she knew I’m not above cheating because that’s how we got together. Not that I ever imagined we’d get here.” Brian explained, keeping an arm around Roger as he spoke. He didn’t want to let go of him now that he didn’t have to.

“I better go home and talk to my wife.” Roger commented.

“I’ll do the same as soon as Anita gets home.”

* * *

(Hardlee/Harlee)

Ben woke up, still curled up against Gwil’s shoulder but a decent amount of time must have passed because his laptop was now on the coffee table, the TV was on and Gwil was asleep. Ben smiled as he got up to go to the bathroom, even though things were moving far too fast, he’d never been happier and could definitely see Gwil being the person he spent the rest of his life with. Once he’d finished in the bathroom, Ben looked at the time and to his surprise, it was already 5, meaning that they only had a couple of hours until Joe and Rami arrived. He’d really missed the other boys whilst they’d been back in America for Thanksgiving but knew how important it was for them, especially Joe, to go back. It was going to be so weird when filming was over and they both went back to the States but Ben was sure they would all stay in touch and spend as much time together as possible when their schedules allow.


	9. Hardlee/Harlee: 7 weeks, 5 days

(29th November 2017 - 7 weeks, 5 days)

(Hardlee/Harlee)

Ben didn’t want to, but it was close enough to Joe and Rami coming for him and Gwil to need to get ready so he went back to the sofa and gently shook Gwil’s shoulder. The brunette mumbled and tried to bat Ben’s hand away, much to the blonde’s amusement. “Gwil, time to wake up.” Ben whispered, shaking his boyfriend again.

“Shit, I fell asleep.” Gwil stated, sitting up when he realised it was Ben, not that it could have been anyone else waking him up. “Will Joe and Rami be here soon?”

“Just under a couple of hours, but I need a shower and was wondering if you wanted to join me?” Ben smiled, cheekily, biting his bottom lip. Gwil had never moved faster, running into the bathroom before Ben could get there and Ben laughed as he followed.

* * *

_Gwil: What do you guys want food-wise and I’ll order it before you come over._

_Joe: I don’t know, what are we having?_

_Gwil: What do you want? I literally asked that, ignorant fucker._

_Joe: You’re very rude._

_Rami: I’m happy to have what everyone else wants._

_Joe: I don’t mind._

_Gwil: Ben wants pizza, so we’re having pizza._

_Joe: *gif of someone cracking a whip*_

_Rami: 😂_

_Gwil: What type of pizza do you guys want? If you don’t make a decision then you don’t get anything._

_Joe: Pepperoni, don’t make me starve!_

_Rami: I’m fine with cheese and tomato, thank you._

_Gwil: That wasn’t so hard was it._

_Joe: *middle finger emoji*_

* * *

Ben couldn’t stop laughing at the messages on the group chat as he read them over Gwil’s shoulder. “What would you like, angel?” Gwil asked once Rami and Joe had made their decisions.

“I need to look at the options, I would like a customised one.” Ben answered.

“That’s fine.” Gwil smiled. He would do anything to make Ben happy. Ben picked up his laptop and sat down on the sofa as he turned it on. After pulling up the Papa John’s website, he looked through the different options available. 

“Definitely stuffed crust, chicken, olives, pineapple and tuna.” Ben listed. Gwil looked disgusted but if that’s what Ben wanted then he could have that. Joe and Rami were definitely going to guess something wasn’t quite right with the toppings of that pizza alone. Hopefully, Rami and Joe would get there before the food and they could tell their friends before the pizza came so that they would be slightly more understanding of the weird combination.

Joe and Rami arrived exactly when they said they would and they brought alcohol as they didn’t know if Ben had any. It was a good job really, as Ben didn’t have any. Just as everyone had got themselves settled with a drink, lemonade again for Ben, the food arrived. Gwil quickly stood up to go and get it, letting Ben stay comfortable where he was sat. Gwil brought their food through and handed each box out, they didn’t need to bother with plates as they could eat the pizza directly out of the box. “Ben, can I ask what the fuck you’ve got on your pizza? That looks disgusting.” Joe asked. Gwil looked hesitant, not wanting Joe to accidentally upset his boyfriend.

“Chicken, olives, pineapple and tuna.” Ben replied, happily munching on another slice.

“You don’t like pineapple. And you’ve said before how you don’t believe it belongs on pizza. We had the conversation the first time we all had pizza together.” Rami stated. 

“And why the fuck would you want fish on pizza?” Joe asked.

“Well, it’s not really what I would normally choose but it felt like what I wanted.” Ben replied.

“Are you enjoying it?” Gwil checked, smiling gently.

“Yeah.” Ben smiled. Gwil placed a gentle hand on his arm before pulling it away and getting himself another slice of his own pizza.

“Is something going on that you’re not telling us about?” Rami asked, the couple had been sharing looks the whole time he and Joe had been there. Joe had to be desperate to know, he hated not knowing things.

“Let me finish my food and then we can talk.” Ben instructed.

“So there is something you’re not telling us.” Joe accused.

“I literally just said let me finish my food!” Ben exclaimed, his temper running short. He was hungry and his pizza was delicious. Rami and Joe’s eyes widened in shock at Ben’s outburst. Even Gwil was slightly taken back. “Sorry, I’ll explain soon, okay?” Ben offered, looking on the verge of bursting into tears. Gwil put his own pizza down and wrapped his arms around Ben, not daring to take the blonde’s pizza away from him to comfort him better. Ben tucked himself up against Gwil for a moment before going back to his food. Joe and Rami shared a confused look, neither of them had the slightest clue what was going on.

* * *

As soon as Ben had deemed that he’d eaten enough, there were only a couple of slices left, and put down his box, grabbing his glass and having a drink. Everyone else followed suit pretty quickly. Rami and Joe really wanted to know what was going on as Ben was acting so out of character lately. “So, Ben, what’s going on?” Joe asked, not tact or patience. Rami smacked him on the arm.

“Give Ben a minute.” He scolded.

“Actually, I need the bathroom so you’ll have to give me more than a minute.” Ben laughed, running to the bathroom before he wet himself. At least his morning sickness was only bothering him in the morning for now, he knew he was very lucky right now and that it could easily change. Earlier on in his pregnancy, it had made filming quite difficult due to the amount of times he had to run off and throw up before it eased which was why everyone initially assumed he’d caught a stomach bug.

“Is he okay?” Rami asked.

“Yeah, I thought Ben had got over whatever was making him ill.” Joe added.

“He’s fine, I’m sure Ben will explain when he gets back.” Gwil sighed. The constant questions were getting on his nerves, to be honest. And Ben’s outburst earlier had put him on edge, even if the blonde didn’t do it on purpose.

“So, he’s not ill? There’s something else going on?” Joe continued trying to pry.

“Be patient, Joe. Ben and Gwil both just said Ben will tell us.” Rami assured.

“But I’m not a patient person!”

“We know.” Ben commented. No one had heard him finish up in the bathroom. “Does anyone want any chocolate or ice cream? Or both?”

“No! We want to know what’s going on!” Joe exclaimed.

“Do you want something, angel?” Gwil asked.

“Oh my God, he calls you angel.” Joe burst out.

“Not the point.” Rami whispered.

“I’ll get something in a minute. Something tells me I will be murdered by Joe if we don’t tell him soon.” Ben smiled.

“He can try and lay a hand on you, but he won’t get very far.” Gwil stated.Ben sat down on the arm of the sofa next to Gwil and pulled his boyfriend into a kiss. They didn’t get too heated considering the company, but considering that was the first time Joe and Rami had seen them kiss - it could have been briefer.

“Guys!” Joe exclaimed, taking a cushion from the sofa and throwing it at them. Rami had gone slightly red.

“Sorry.” Ben and Gwil laughed.

“Do you want to tell them?” Ben asked, turning to his boyfriend again.

“You do it, it’s your news.”

“”Yeah, you had nothing to do with it.” Ben deadpanned.

“Had nothing to do with what?” Rami asked.

“He had a lot to do with it.” Ben corrected.

“Can you just tell us?” Joe begged.

“I’m pregnant.” Ben announced.


	10. Hardlee/Harlee: 7 weeks, 5 days + Maylor

(29th November 2017 - 7 weeks, 5 days)

(Hardlee/Harlee)

“I’m sorry?” Joe asked, needing to have it clarified.

“Ben just said he’s pregnant.” Rami whispered. Ben burst out laughing at the gentle way Rami said it.

“Would you believe me more if I showed you the copy of my scan?” Ben offered.

“How far along are you?” Rami asked, trying to keep the conversation flowing whilst they waited for Joe’s brain to come back online.

“About 8 weeks.” Ben replied.

“So you started getting busy quite early on then.” Joe observed, jumping up from his spot on the floor and pulling both Ben and Gwil into a hug. “Congratulations, by the way!” Rami also got up off the floor and wrapped his arms around the three of his friends.

“I’m so excited, I’m gonna be the best uncle.” Joe declared.

“This baby will have actual uncles. 3 of them, in fact.” Gwil pointed out.

“I’ll be better than all of them.” Joe stated. Ben started laughing, soon turning to tears at the acceptance from his friends, not that he thought either of them would react negatively.

“No wonder that pizza was so fucking disgusting.” Rami laughed. Everyone else joined in, too.

“I’m so pleased for you both.” Rami added after.

“How do you guys feel about it?” Joe asked, babies had always made him so excited, he couldn’t wait until the day he had children of his own, but not everyone got as excited as he did.

“We’re really happy about it. Yeah, we certainly didn’t plan this but we’re really excited.” Gwil replied, knowing he could speak for Ben as he’d recently asked that question himself.

Joe and Rami left soon after, giving the couple tight hugs and another congratulations. By the time Joe and Rami left, Ben was exhausted and Gwil could see he was going to fall asleep stood up if he didn’t lie down soon. Neither of them could believe how quickly the week had gone. Tomorrow was their last day off before going back to filming and Ben needed to psych himself up for telling their director. Ben went and got in bed whilst Gwil took the empty glasses and pizza boxes throught to the kitchen, putting the boxes in the bin and quickly rinsing the glasses and leaving them to be washed in the morning. When he got through to the bedroom, Ben looked to already be asleep, but he moved to wrap himself around Gwil whent eh older man got into bed. “I love you, my angel.” Gwil smiled, pressing a kiss to Ben’s lips.

“I love you, too.”

* * *

(Maylor)

Brian really didn’t know how to go about this. Never in his life had he imagined that he would get the opportunity to be with Roger so he had accepted being with Anita. He did love her, and he had loved Chrissie, too. But no matter what, his feelings for Roger had never gone away and he was done hiding. Brian did feel bad though because she was going to get home and he was going to ask for a divorce. Brian cooked tea for them whilst Anita was out so that it would be ready by the time she got home. He was sure that his wife had told him what she was doing but for the life of him, couldn’t remember. “Brian, love, I’m home!” Anita called, coming into the hall after taking her shoes and coat off at the door. “What’s this?” She asked, coming into the kitchen where Brian was putting the food on the plates. It was only spaghetti bolognaise, with quorn, of course.

“I made tea.”

“You never make tea, we usually make it together or I do it. Am I missing something here?” Anita pointed out.

“Let’s eat first.” Brian tried.

“So, there is something. Are you finally leaving me for Roger?” She asked.

“I’m sorry?” Brian checked.

“Please, do you think I didn’t know?” Anita asked, looking like she was going to laugh.

“Honestly, yes, I didn’t think you knew. I didn't think anyone knew.” Brian admitted.

“I figured out that he loved you first, it wasn’t difficult with the way he always looked at you. It took me a bit longer to figure out that you shared those feelings. I could never understand why you weren’t with him, but I expected this to happen one day.” Anita revealed.

“You’re not upset with me?”

“It’ll take some time to get over, but anyone with eyes can see that you and Roger belong together.” Anita cupped his cheek. “You deserve to be happy.”

“I do love you.” Brian smiled.

“I know, I love you too and I’ll always be here for you if you need me.”

* * *

Roger didn’t go straight home after leaving Brian’s, he needed some time to himself to think about how to ask Sarina for a divorce. It wasn’t an easy thing. He had loved her once, but he’d always loved Brian, and the curly haired guitarist wanted to be with him for the first time ever and he wanted this more than anything. By the time Roger got home, it had gone dark. “Hello, did you have a good day?” Sarina asked, pressing a kiss to her husband’s cheek.

“It’s been a revelatory day.” He replied. “Did you?”

“Yes, thanks.” She smiled.

“Can we talk about something?” Roger asked.

“Of course.”

“I want a divorce.” Roger blurted.

“What?” Sarina checked, tears welling in her eyes. Unlike Anita, she had no idea about Roger and Brian.

“It’s not you, I promise. I’m in love with someone else.” Roger divulged.

“How long?”

“Does that really matter?” Roger questioned.

“How long?” Sarina repeated.

“Long enough.” Roger didn’t want to hurt her any more than he had to and the fact that he’d been in love with someone else for their entire relationship was definitely going to hurt her.

“I want you to leave.” Sarina stated, tears falling now. “I’ll sign the papers when you give them to me, that’s fine.”

“You can keep the house.” Roger offered. He could easily afford whatever he wanted.

“I appreciate it.”

“I did love you, you know. I do still love you, just not the way I once did. I’m sorry.” Roger apologised, leaving before he made things any worse.

* * *

Roger stood outside of his house and went to get in his car, pulling up Brian’s number on his phone. “Hello, Rog. I wasn’t expecting to hear from you so soon.” Brian answered.

“Sarina kicked me out. I don’t suppose I could come and stay with you?” Roger asked.

“Of course you can. Anita’s still here though.” Brian replied.

“Oh, God. Is she going to hurt me as soon as I arrive?”

“No, she’s fine with it. Guessed what was happening before I told her actually.” Brian revealed.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, we can talk more when I arrive. The sooner I set off, the sooner I’ll be with you.” Roger smiled, not that Brian could see it.

“Rog is coming over, at least for the night.” Brian announced as soon as Roger had put the phone down.

“Is everything okay?” Anita checked.

“Sarina kicked him out.” Brian replied.

“Oh, bless him. I guess she never saw this coming.”

“I don’t know what he’s told her, but I could understand her being unhappy. I think I would be in her place.” Brian theorised.

When Roger arrived, Anita opened the door, even though he had a key, and pulled him into a tight hug. “I’m so glad you’re finally going to be happy together.”

“Thank you.” Roger smiled. When Anita pulled away, Roger finally took his shoes and coat off, going straight upstairs to join Brian in his room as it had gotten late. For the first time, they got in bed together and curled up comfortably, as a couple, for the first time in their lives and Roger had never been happier. It had taken a lot to get to this point, but being wrapped in Brian’s arms, trading lazy kisses as they settled down for the night, almost made the pain and suffering worth it.


	11. Hardlee/Harlee: 8 weeks + Maylor

(1st December 2017 - 8 weeks)

(Hardlee/Harlee and Maylor)

Ben hadn’t really wanted to get up this morning but he was genuinely enjoying his time filming BoRhap. Of course, just because he didn’t want to get up didn’t mean the baby got the message as he had to throw up again. Gwil once again got out of bed when his boyfriend did and brought him a glass of water before carrying him through to the bedroom again and bringing him breakfast. Once finished and dressed, they left Ben’s flat hand in hand until they reached the streets and called a taxi to get to the studio. When they got there, though. It wasn’t a normal day. “What’s going on?” Ben asked, looking at Joe and Rami who were sitting in his trailer, waiting for him.

“Singer’s not here.” Rami explained.

“Why the fuck not?” Ben asked, he was stressed about having to tell the director about the baby and him not being here really wasn’t helping.

“No one knows. I think they’re gonna let us all go home. Can’t film without him.” Joe shrugged.

“So, I could have stayed in bed?” Ben frowned, his hormones were wreaking havoc on his emotions and he was just so tired all the time. There was a knock on the door and one of the assistants poked their head through the door, knowing all 4 actors would be together. “Production has been halted so you’ve got an extra few days off. Fox are still trying to get in touch with Singer so as soon as there is anything for you to know, you will be contacted.” She informed them before leaving. All four of them were very glad that they hadn’t gone to hair and make-up already.

“So, shall we do something today?” Joe asked.

“If that ‘something’ is sleep, then yes.” Ben answered.

“Do you boys want to come to my house?” A familiar voice asked, all four of them turned around to see Brian, with Roger by his side. Ben and Roger shared a look and Roger nodded subtly. Ben smiled brightly.

“I would love to.” The blonde continued smiling. He was really attached to Roger and valued any input from the legend. Once Ben had agreed, Gwil, Rami and Joe quickly did, too. They still felt quite nervous around the two legends, even though Gwil was obviously quite close with Brian now, and he knew their secret.

* * *

The group all went to Brian’s where Roger quickly took Ben aside and into another room, leading the blonde upstairs and into the bedroom he was now sharing with Brian. “I have a few things that I want to share with you.” Roger announced.

“Really? You trust me that much?” Ben asked in shock.

“You trusted me enough to tell me about your baby and Gwil, and you put up with all the invasive questions I asked, besides I may be able to help you in the future.” Roger explained.

“With what?”

“I was pregnant.” Roger started. Ben opened his mouth to begin asking questions but Roger held up his hand, asking Ben not to interrupt. “If I don’t get this out now then I might not ever. Brian and I stopped sleeping together in the early 70s, 72 or 73, can’t remember exactly and things were fine, we managed to get back to a good relationship. In the mid 80s, Brian and Chrissie’s marriage was in trouble and unbeknownst to Chrissie, Brian was seeing Anita behind her back. I know you’re probably aware of this already, it was well publicised, the bit you don’t know is that Brian and I slept together again, most of the time we were recording ‘A Kind of Magic’, Bri and I started sleeping together again. He broke things off again, breaking my heart, as I’d always been in love with him but never said anything. When we got back home, I found out I was pregnant. I had Freddie by my side the whole time, both for the scare and when I was actually pregnant. Rory is mine and Brian’s, not Dominique. I never told anyone. Domi and I hid when it became obvious that I was pregnant and didn’t show our faces in public again until after. Brian never knew, I broke his heart a few days ago by telling him that he has a 30 year old daughter that he never knew about.”

Ben didn’t know how to respond to what Roger had just told him. Both of them were crying by this point, it had been very emotional what had just been revealed. Ben pulled Roger into a hug, not knowing what else to do.

* * *

“Where did Ben and Roger go?” Gwil asked when it had been nearly 30 minutes and neither of the blonde’s (well, former blonde in Roger’s case) had reappeared.

“I don’t know, I’ll go and see.” Brian offered, getting up off the sofa and wandering upstairs. He found them both sat on his and Roger’s bed, arms around each other, crying. “What happened?” He asked in alarm.

“Nothing, we’re fine. I was just telling him about Rory.” Roger explained.

“Oh, Rog.” Brian sighed, sitting next to Roger and pulling him away from Ben and into his own arms.

“I’m so sorry, Bri.” Roger cried.

“I’ve told you, it’s okay.” Brian assured, pressing a gentle kiss to Roger’s lips. Much to Ben’s shock. 

“I’m gonna give you guys a minute.” Ben announced, leaving the room.

“Where are Brian and Roger?” Joe asked when Ben returned.

“No hi Ben, where were you Ben, how are you Ben?” Ben sassed. Gwil laughed, pulling Ben to sit down on his lap. Brian and Roger entered the room again, standing closer than they usually would. Ben wouldn’t usually have noticed but based on what he had just seen, it was difficult not to notice.

“Sorry about that, guys. I just needed to steal Ben for a moment.” Roger smiled, sitting down next to Brian on one of the other sofas. There were 3 in the living room, Rami and Joe were sitting on one, Gwil was sitting in an armchair with Ben on his lap.

“Does anyone know what’s going on with Singer?” Rami asked.

“All we know is that they’ve put filming on hold. We don’t know any more than you do, unfortunately.” Roger answered.

“As soon as we know anything, we’ll tell you. Although they will probably send us all an email at the same time.” Brian mused, taking Roger’s hand in his and intertwining their fingers. Everyone looked very confused, Ben and Gwil less so. 

“I know you’re all confused. Brian and I are together. Ben and Gwil mostly know the story but we decided it was time to stop being ridiculous, we’ve been in love with each other for the past 50 years.” Roger explained.

“Did Freddie and John know?” Joe asked.

“Freddie did, he wasn’t impressed when he found out we were sleeping together, and was thrilled when we broke it off. He was worried about something going wrong between us and affecting the band. Look, we trust you guys and this could be relevant to your performances. We didn’t know if John knew, he never said anything, but he wasn’t daft.” Roger expanded. Rami and Joe shared an incredulous look. 

“I know it’s a lot for us to throw at you like this. We’re both getting divorced and Roger has moved in here.” Brian commented.

“Sarina kicked me out.” Roger commented.

“Anita isn’t too torn up about it, she said she expected it.” Brian laughed.

“We appreciate you trusting us. I must say I didn’t expect that.” Joe remarked, before turning to Ben and Gwil. “You’re certainly very in touch with your characters.”


	12. Hardlee/Harlee: 8 weeks, 6 days

(7th December 2017 - 8 weeks, 6 days)

(Hardlee/Harlee)

The cast had all been able to have a few more days off, during that time, Ben and Gwil had been looking at houses together and had arranged to go and view a couple during their time off over Christmas. They’d got an email a couple of days ago saying that Bryan Singer had been fired and his replacement would be arriving on set today. They’d all heard good things about Dexter Fletcher. Honestly, Ben was feeling much more confident about having to tell Dexter that he was pregnant that he was about having to tell Singer, that’s for sure. When they got to set, Dexter was ready to greet them, smiling happily and full of energy. When he got to his trailer, Ben ran to the bathroom and had to throw up, at least he’d made it this far before throwing up. His morning sickness was easing slightly but he was tired more than anything and Gwil had been begging his boyfriend to tell Dexter about the baby as soon as possible. Ben had started getting headaches too, which weren’t helpful for standing about filming all day but he kept insisting that everything was fine. “Are we all ready to carry on?” Dexter asked, beaming as he came into the make up trailer. Brian and Roger would be here soon as they were filming the Top of the Pops scene today and the legends were going to have a cameo. Ben was slightly slumped in his seat, it felt as though he had been up all night with morning sickness and he’d been needing to urinate more often, as was expected.

“Can’t wait.” Joe replied.

“Looking forward to it.” Rami smiled.

“And you Ben, Gwil?” Dexter checked, moving to their end of the trailer. They both nodded.

“Actually, can I have a private word?” Ben asked. He needed to tell Dexter now, his clothes were beginning to feel tight and wardrobe needed to know in order to adjust his stuff accordingly.

“Of course.” Dexter accepted, still smiling. “Come and find me when your hair and make up is done and we can talk before we start for the day.” Dexter smiled at them all again before leaving.

“He’s different, isn’t he?” Rami observed.

“Does he have 10 cups of coffee before work?” Joe asked.

“Ben, are you okay?” Gwil asked, noticing his boyfriend had gone pale.

“Just nervous.” Ben replied.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Gwil asked.

“Or one of us?” Roger added. None of the boys had noticed Roger and Brian entering the trailer.

“You both need to get into hair and make up.” Ben pointed out.

“That can wait.” Brian assured.

“I’ll be fine. Honestly, I was more nervous at the thought of telling Singer. Dexter seems lovely.” Ben replied.

Ben found Dexter on set, getting things ready to begin filming for the day. “Hi.” Ben said, meekly.

“Ben, where would you like to talk?” Dexter smiled. Joe might have had a point about the 10 cups of coffee.

“Can we go to my trailer, please?” Ben requested. Dexter nodded and allowed Ben to lead the way. Once inside, Dexter sat down on the sofa, but Ben stayed standing up.

“Do you want to sit down?” Dexter asked. Ben shook his head. “Are you sure? You seem awfully nervous. It’s okay, I’m sure there’s nothing you can say that will be bad.”

“Um,” Ben tried. He figured it would be easier if he just came out and said it. “I’m pregnant.”

“Congratulations. Is there anything we can do to make things easier for you?” Dexter asked. Ben let out a choked sob, he didn’t know how he expected others to react to the news, but it hadn’t been this. Dexter wrapped an arm around Ben’s shoulder. “Would you prefer if we broke the news to the crew?” Ben nodded, tears falling slowly but not sobbing.

“So, what can we do to make things easier?” Dexter repeated.

“I can’t immediately think but I will probably need more toilet breaks and you’ll have to excuse me if my morning sickness acts up.” Ben replied.

“That’s not a problem, if you need to take more breaks then that can also be arranged. Let’s take it day by day and see how you get on. May I ask who else knows?” 

“Gwil knows, he’s the other father.” Ben admitted. “Rami and Joe know they’re our closest friends. Brian and Roger also know as they’ve been very supportive. They’re like everyone’s dads on set. We still need to tell Lucy and Allen, I want to do that before you tell the crew.”

“Good, I’d be ever so worried if you didn’t have anyone to support you. But if you do need to talk to me, then I’m here for you.” Dexter assured. “Now, let’s go and make a movie.”

* * *

Filming went great and whilst Ben did have to rush off occasionally and take more breaks, he was in such high spirits. “How about we all do something tonight? I need to tell Allen and Lucy. They need to hear from me instead of from someone else.” Ben suggested, talking to Gwil, Rami and Joe as they had their wigs and make up taken off.

“Sounds good to me. Where do you want to go?” Gwil asked.

“I don’t know, I’d rather go somewhere that we could leave, to be honest, cos I’m so tired and I don’t want to be out for long.” Ben replied.

“Why don’t you come to the apartment I’m staying in?” Joe offered.

“Thanks Joe.” Gwil smiled.

* * *

The 6 members of the cast were chilling at Joe’s place, having gotten another takeaway. At least Ben was making sure to have fruit for breakfast, Gwil mused. They were both trying to eat as healthily as possible, they did anyway, and Ben also did a lot of exercise so that was probably why he wasn’t showing yet. “It was nice of you to include us today.” Allen joked, it was clear that the actors playing Queen had a much closer bond with each other than any of the other cast so it wasn’t surprising that most hangouts were just the 4 boys.

“Sorry, Allen. It’s nothing personal.” Gwil apologised.

“Mate, I didn’t say that so you would apologise. You guys are in more scenes together so it makes sense that you’ve bonded with each other more than the rest of us.” Allen assured.

“Still, we could include you more.” Ben acknowledged.

“No harm done.” Lucy smiled. They all chatted harmlessly for a bit as they finished their meals, something unimportant was playing on Joe’s Netflix, but neither Ben or Gwil could tell you what it was. Even though it was only Allen and Lucy, they were both nervous. Rami kept Lucy entertained and Joe was really tempted to point out their obvious flirting but decided not to, his friend was happy and Joe wouldn’t do anything to harm that.

“So, there’s something we want to talk to you about.” Gwil began.

“By ‘you’ I assume you mean me and Lucy. I bet the boys already know.” Allen commented.

“Yes, you and Lucy.” Gwil corrected.

“Who’s we?” Lucy asked.

“Me and Ben.” Gwil answered.

“Are you finally going to tell us that you’re dating?” Allen laughed, taking a mouthful of beer.

“Actually, we were going to tell you that I’m pregnant. But you’re not wrong, we are dating.” Ben snarked. Allen choked on his beer. Everyone else laughed.

“You’re what?” Allen checked.

“Pregnant.” Ben confirmed. “Do you want to see the scan?”

“Yes!” Lucy exclaimed.


	13. Maylor

(Maylor)

(10th December 2017)

Roger and Brian had been living quite ignorantly for the last couple of weeks, they were enjoying living together and getting to spend all their time together. It was like being on tour, really. Even though they could afford their own rooms, they’d gotten so used to sharing with someone over the years that they would share a room wherever they went. They had never shared a bed before, except in the early 70s and again in 1985 when Rory was conceived. The bubble was burst when Roger got a call.

“Hey, papa.” Rufus greeted.

“Rufus, it’s been a while. How are you?” He checked.

“I’m fine, a little confused though.” Rufus replied.

“What’s confusing you?” 

“Well, I’ve just been to your house to visit you and Sarina says you’re no longer living there. Have you split up?” Rufus asked.  _ Shit! _ Roger mouthed, looking at Brian.

“Look, I’ll come over to you, tomorrow and explain everything, okay?” Roger offered.

“So you have split up.” Rufus commented.

“Rufus! I’ve said I’ll explain tomorrow.” Roger all but growled.

“Sorry, papa.” Rufus apologised, sounding like a scolded child. Rufus may be 26 years old but that doesn’t mean that he could talk to Roger however he wanted to.

“Look, I’m sorry but I need to go. I’ll see you tomorrow, Rufus.” Roger said, only just waiting for a response before hanging up.

“What’s wrong?” Brian asked.

“I need to tell the kids. Rufus went to see me and obviously, I’m not there. Sarina told him I’m not there any longer.” Roger explained. “I need to talk to Domi and Debbie about it as well. I want Rory to know that she’s yours.”

* * *

Roger spoke to Dominique and Debbie, both of whom were happy for Roger to tell the children. Debbie had been a little surprised, but explained how she had felt that there was something between him and Brian, it was part of the reason she had broken things off with him - she knew that Roger loved her, but not in the way he should. It wasn’t fair on either of them or their children to stay together. Dominique offered to come over so that Roger had someone for support when he told the children but he refused, Brian wouldn’t even be allowed in the room even though they were all coming over. Roger wasn’t daft, Rufus would have messaged his siblings to tell them that papa wasn’t at home, and based on the way Sarina had phrased it, they would know that they had split up. Roger had many relationships over the years, at least 5 notable public ones so the kids probably weren’t surprised by this. He was definitely about to surprise them, though. “Are you sure you don’t want me or Dominique to be with you?” Brian checked.

“Yes and if I was to choose then I would probably go with Domi over you considering what this matter is about.” Roger said, sounding exasperated.

“I guess I need to tell my own children. Which also means talking to Chrissie.” Brian sighed, not looking forward to this. His relationship with Chrissie had been strained ever since he told her about Anita.

* * *

“What do you want?” Chrissie snapped as she answered the phone. They had always remained civil with each other for the sake of their children but as their children were all grown adults, Chrissie no longer pretended that she was okay with Brian.

“Hey, Chrissie.” Brian sighed, he’d expected this response.

“Well?”

“I have some news that I’m going to be sharing with the kids and I thought you ought to know.” Brian began.

“What is it? Have you been cheating on Anita and are now going to run away with another girl?” Chrissie asked. She would forever assume the worst of him after everything that had happened. Emily hadn’t been planned though, Brian was going to end things with Chrissie and tell her about Anita when she fell pregnant so Brian stayed with her out of duty. It really didn’t do their relationship any favours.

“Not exactly.” Brian tried.

“What does not exactly mean?” Chrissie pried.

“Anita and I are getting a divorce-” Brian started.

“Why?” Chrissie interrupted.

“Because I’m in love with someone else and I want to be with them.” Brian continued.

“Oh, so you cheat on me but you do the right thing with her.” Chrissie scoffed.

“Actually, I’ve cheated on her too.” Brian said, trying to make Chrissie feel better.

“When?”

“1985…” Brian admitted.

“So you cheated on both of us?” Chrissie checked.

“Yeah…”

“With who?” Chrissie all but growled.

“Roger.” Brian whispered.

“WHAT?” She exclaimed.

“Roger and I are together now. I’m going to tell the kids.” Brian said, finally getting to his point.

“Fine. I never want to talk to you again. You cheated on me twice.” Chrissie fumed. She ended the call before anything else could be said.

* * *

As Anita still lived with Brian, for the time being, all 3 of them sat together for tea. Brian had decided to cook again, with Roger’s help and they’d made vegetable lasagne as they didn’t need to go and get any of the ingredients. “So, how was the conversation with Chrissie?” Roger asked, knowing it wasn’t good from how angry Brian had been when he’d put the phone down.

“It was a shitshow.” Brian summarised.

“Why did you need to talk to Chrissie?” Anita questioned.

“I want to tell the kids about me and Roger, which meant telling Chrissie about me and Roger. She will probably never talk to me again.” Brian replied.

“I’m so sorry.” Anita sympathised.

“You know I hate sympathy. I don’t care that she’ll never talk to me again. We didn’t exactly stay in touch after our marriage fell apart and the kids grew up.” Brian commented. “I owe you an apology though.”

“Why?”

“Because Rog and I slept together back in 1985, we were together by then.” Brian explained.

“Bri, it’s fine. We weren’t doing the right thing anyway.” Anita accepted. She still wasn’t surprised.

* * *

(11th December 2017)

All of his kids seemed very confused at why they were visiting Roger at Brian’s. “So, you and Sarina have split.” Tiger Lily commented.

“Yes.” Roger stated, bluntly. There was no point in trying to deny it, it was the truth.

“Why? I like her.” Lola complained.

“Because I’m not in love with her, well, I am but not in that way. I’m in love with someone else.” Roger admitted. He was glad that Brian had left the room.

“Someone else? Did you cheat on her?” Felix asked. He’d always been concerned about his father’s morals.

“No, I asked her for a divorce. But since I asked, I’ve been seeing someone else.” Roger explained. All of the kids looked unimpressed. “Yes, I know what you’re thinking but it’s a long and complicated story.”

“Long?” Rory asked.

“The story starts in 1968 or 1969, I can’t quite remember anymore. It’s been so long.” Roger began.

“What do you mean?” Rufus asked.

“I had a casual relationship with someone that ended in 1972 or 1973. We then had an affair in 1985. And now we’ve decided to cut the crap and be together.” Roger tried.

“You had a casual relationship for 5 years?” Rory checked.

“I would say how did you not fall in love in that time but judging by the fact you cheated on mama with her, you clearly felt something.” Felix commented.

“He.” Roger corrected.

“You like guys?” Tiger Lily asked. Roger nodded. “Is that why you were so nervous to tell us?” Roger nodded.

“It’s Brian, isn’t it? That’s why you’re staying here.” Rory guessed.

"Yeah." Roger sighed. All of his kids got up and gave him a hug at the same time. 

"It's okay, papa." Lola assured.

"We still love you." Felix added. Roger choked back tears, he didn't know how his children were going to react to this big change but at least they knew Brian and they liked him, or at least they did. This might change his children's opinions of the man.

"At least we know Brian." Tiger Lily added, voicing Roger's thoughts.

"I still think he's aces, even though it's weird knowing he has sex with you." Rufus commented. The others laughed, too.


	14. Hardlee/Harlee: 10 weeks (Explicit)

(Hardlee/Harlee)

(15th December 2017 - 10 weeks)

The day after filming had wrapped for the year saw Ben waking up without any nausea for a change. He often felt it at the back of his mind, even if he didn’t actually need to be sick. But not this morning. Ben quickly leapt out of bed and made a beeline for the bathroom to relieve his poor bladder, as soon as he was done, he went and got back in bed, as he was when he got out and stretched in Gwil’s arms as his boyfriend pulled him tighter against his chest. “Morning.” Gwil slurred, sleep still having a strong claim on him.

“Morning.” Ben smiled, turning around in Gwil’s arms so that they were facing each other. Gwil couldn’t be bothered with words, he was on the verge of falling back to sleep so he pulled Ben in for a kiss. That quickly turned heated. Ben was quite thankful for that as it had been a while since they’d gotten any action. The first month of their relationship was mostly them having sex, it had calmed down by the second month, but they still had a lot of sex and by month 3, Ben was pregnant. It had been a relief for both of them that the relationship wasn’t purely physical, as the last 6 weeks had shown. Ben’s sex drive had gone down anyway, he was rarely in the mood but the couple had still had a good time, lots of cuddles on the sofa whilst watching something on Netflix and trading lazy kisses. But Ben needed more.

“I want you.” He whispered, panting against Gwil’s mouth when they separated.

“Yeah?” Gwil checked.

“Yes.” Ben nodded. Gwil pulled Ben back in for another kiss and moved his hands to cup Ben’s ass. Ben moaned gently at the feeling. It had been too long since they’d last had sex and he didn’t think he would last long. Gwil pulled away from the kiss and moved to Ben’s neck, kissing down it and sucking a mark into his collarbone. Ben was too caught up in the moment but he wouldn’t be impressed with the mark when he found out about it. There wasn’t much Ben could do from where he was, laying on his back and pinned under his boyfriend so he kept one hand running through Gwil’s hair and the other one running over his boyfriend’s broad shoulders. When Gwil had teased Ben’s neck enough, he moved down to the blonde’s nipples, taking one in his mouth and the other in his hand, nipping and tugging at them. “Gwil, please. I need you inside me.” Ben whined, loving the attention he was getting but also needing more.

“My poor angel.” Gwil commented, moving back up the bed to pull Ben into another kiss.

“Please?” Ben asked. Gwil reached over into the bedside table and grabbed the lube.

“Condom?” Gwil asked. Ben raised an eyebrow.

“We hardly used them before I was pregnant, what’s the point of starting now? Besides, I love feeling you properly.” Ben remarked. Gwil smiled, he didn’t want to use one and yeah, they usually forgot in the heat of the moment but he still thought he would check. Gwil pressed another chaste kiss to Ben’s lips before completely removing the covers from the bed and throwing them on the floor. Gwil didn’t mind that he wasn’t getting any attention at this point, he was solely focused on Ben’s pleasure. Gwil then moved down the bed, until he was level with Ben’s stomach and pressed a gentle kiss to it, then he continued on his way down Ben’s body until he was able to take the blonde’s cock into his mouth. “Ah, Gwil!” Ben exclaimed, bucking up into the tight heat that was his boyfriend’s mouth. Gwil didn’t spend too much time with his mouth around Ben’s cock, he needed to prep his boyfriend and he wanted to be inside his angel sooner rather than later. It wasn’t as if they needed to rush, but it had been a couple of weeks and Gwil was quite desperate. Gwil took Ben out of his mouth and opened the lube, slicking up his first finger and gently sliding it into Ben. Ben cried out at this, whining and writing around on the bed. “Gwil, you’re not going to break me!” Ben exclaimed, getting desperate himself.

“I might not break you but I don’t want to hurt you.” Gwil replied, gently.

“You know I like it a little rough.” Ben whined, failing to notice that Gwil had slicked up his next finger. Then that finger entered him and Ben promptly stopped talking in favour of throwing his head back and moaning. Gwil thrust his fingers in and out whilst scissoring them, stretching Ben as much as he could before adding a third. Ben practically screamed at how good it felt, but he’d always been loud. Gwil felt slightly bad for the neighbours but then Ben tightened around his fingers and thoughts of anything other than sinking his hard cock inside his boyfriend left his mind. Gwil used his fingers to spread Ben open and slicked his hole up with some more lube before pulling his fingers out. “Gwil, I need you inside me, now.” Gwil didn’t answer, he moved so that Ben was still laying on his back, but now Gwil was in between his spread legs and he pressed the head of his cock up against Ben’s hole, pressing inside slightly before pulling out completely and repeating the process, driving Ben insane. “Please, Gwil, please.” Ben moaned.

“Please what?” Gwil checked, continuing to thrust in and out of Ben at a slow pace but pushing inside a bit further each time. Gwil took Ben’s hands and raised them above the blonde’s head, intertwining their fingers.

“Please, ah, please fuck me. I want you, please, I want it, please harder, I want it faster, please, Gwil, please.” Ben rambled, begging. He was slowly losing his mind. Gwil didn’t consider Ben to be thoroughly fucked until he could no longer form coherent sentences but maybe that would be a bit much today when the blonde was already so sensitive. Gwil decided to take pity on his boyfriend and upped his thrusts, making sure he bottomed out and hit Ben’s prostate on every thrust once he was angled correctly.

“Fuck, angel, you always feel so good, so tight around my cock.” Gwil moaned. Ben cried out and untangled his fingers from Gwil, pulling the Welshman down for a filthy kiss. 

“Fuck *kiss* you fill me up so good *kiss* can never get enough of you.” Ben moaned in between kisses. Gwil could feel his orgasm approaching, knowing Ben must be close as well. The blonde always got clinger and wanted to be kissed a lot as he reached it, so Gwil thrusted harder, hard enough that they weren’t kissing anymore, panting into each other’s mouths was a much more accurate description. “Ah!” Ben screamed as he came across their stomachs. Gwil groaned at Ben tightening around him and thrusted a couple more times before he came inside Ben. Ben moaned again at the feeling of Gwil spilling inside him.

“I love you, angel.” Gwil sighed, pulling Ben into another kiss as he pulled out of him, his cum spilling out of Ben and onto the sheets.

“I love you, too.” Ben smiled. “Now, I gotta pee.” Ben practically jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Gwil laughed and got to work changing the sheets.


	15. Maylor (Explicit)

(Maylor)

(17th December 2017)

A couple of days after Roger had told his children saw Brian doing the same thing, except he'd asked Anita to be with him when he did. This was more difficult for the guitarist and he reckoned his children would have some pretty strong opinions about this due to his hateful Chrissie had become over the years. Hopefully, he would be wrong but Brian couldn’t take that chance. Jimmy, Louisa and Emily came over quite happily, having no idea what this was about, unlike Roger’s children who had an idea. Roger had gone out for the day with Ben, Brian had no idea why but it always felt like a bad idea when those two got together, they were too similar.

“Is everything okay, dad?” Emily asked.

“Yeah, you seem nervous.” Jimmy added.

“I just have something important to talk to you about.” Brian began, not really knowing where to begin.

“That sounds bad.” Louisa commented.

“I wouldn’t have said it was bad, but things are definitely going to change.” Brian continued.

“Why?” Emily asked. She was probably the one that would be hit the hardest considering she was only a year old when Brian and Chrissie got a divorce and Brian officially started seeing Anita. All Emily had ever known was Brian and Anita.

“We’re getting a divorce, sweetie.” Anita interrupted, knowing Brian would continue to procrastinate if she left him to it.

“But why? Are you unhappy? Do you not love each other anymore?” Emily quizzed.

“We are happy, sweetie and we do still love each other, just not the same as we used to.” Anita explained.

“I’m in love with someone else.” Brian added, figuring it might be easier to rip off the plaster so to speak.

“So first you cheat on mum and now you cheat on Anita. Maybe you should just be alone, that way you can’t hurt anyone else.” Louisa spat.

“Louisa!” Brian exclaimed, he knew Chrissie would have had a lot of influence on his children but this was ridiculous. “That was a very hurtful thing to say.”

“Tell me I’m wrong.” She requested.

“You are wrong, sweetie. Your dad hasn’t cheated on me.” Anita corrected.

“Well…” Brian trailed off.

“You did?” Jimmy checked, looking really disappointed in his dad.

“Look, can I explain this story before you say anything else?” Brian asked. All three of them nodded. Anita sat down beside Emily and held her hands in comfort. “I was with someone in the late 60s, around the time I met your mother. When things got serious with Chrissie, I broke it off with this other person, even though I was in love with both of them. I met Anita in the mid 80s and started seeing her in 1985, even though I was still with your mum, I did love Chrissie, just not in the way I used to. Now, this person I used to be with was around me all the time, we were and still are very good friends and we’d gotten to a place that was comfortable when we were together again, this was in late 1985, so I cheated on both Anita and your mum. I ended things with them again though. But I have been in love with this person for a long time and we want to be together. We need to give each other a proper chance.” Brian explained.

“When you say you were with this person, you mean sex? Don’t you, dad?” Louisa checked.

“Yes, Lou, I mean we used to have sex.” Brian confirmed, rolling his eyes.

“Why do you keep refering to them as ‘this person’?” Jimmy asked.

“Because the person I was with is a man.” Brian admitted.

“A man!” Emily exclaimed in surprise. Brian shrunk in on himself at her outburst.

“I’m bisexual.” Brian confirmed.

“Dad, I’m sorry for being so rude.” Louisa apologised.

“You definitely deserve to give each other a proper chance.” Jimmy smiled. 

Anita smiled gently at Brian, it was always going to be difficult to tell them the truth about his sexuality, but his kids were the main people that mattered and he wanted them to be okay with this.

“Who is it?” Emily asked a lot quieter, wrapping her arms around her dad.

“It’s Roger. It’s always been Roger.” Brian smiled.

“Oh, come on! We should have been able to guess that!” Jimmy laughed. Brian and Anita joined in laughing too as Jimmy and Louisa joined in the hug.

* * *

Brian felt much lighter by the time Roger got back from his day out with Ben. Roger found Brian sitting on the sofa reading something on his phone. “How did it go?” Roger asked, sitting down beside the guitarist and resting his head on his shoulder.

“It got off to a rocky start but we’re all okay. Jimmy commented that they should have guessed it was you.” Brian laughed.

“Yes, we were very obvious but at the same time no one seemed to realise.” Roger agreed. Brian put his phone down and pulled Roger into his lap, joining their lips.

“I’ve missed this so much.” Brian mused when they needed to get their breath back.

“Bri, I need you.” Roger whispered, joining their lips again.

“Yes, please.” Brian smiled, he was very glad that Anita was out. “We need to go upstairs though, I haven’t got any supplies down here.” Roger eagerly got off Brian’s lap and started upstairs, Brian following behind and staring at the former blonde’s ass the whole time. Roger smirked, knowing exactly what Brian was doing. When they got upstairs and into the bedroom, they both removed their clothes before climbing into bed, completely naked. “How do you want this?” Brian asked.

“I want to ride you.” Roger said, biting his bottom lip and straddling Brian’s lap.

“That’s fine by me.” Brian responded, reaching into the bottom drawer of the bedside table to get the lube.

“I didn’t expect you to have any lube.” Roger commented.

“I bought it last week.” Brian admitted.

“Have you been hoping to get into my pants?” 

“How could I not?” Brian responded. Roger laughed and brought the guitarist closer to him for another kiss. Brian opened the lube and slicked up a finger, pressing it gently at Roger’s hole. He knew Roger was going to be tight, they’d not had sex since 1985, so who knew when Roger had last been with another man. It would have been at least 9 years ago as that’s how long he’d been with Sarina.

“Oh, that feels so good.” Roger moaned when Brian finally pressed the tip of his finger inside. Brian was going so slow and gentle, which Roger didn’t mind, but he wanted to be fucked right now. The former blonde thrust down against Brian’s hand until his entire finger was inside.

“Roger!” Brian exclaimed.

“You were going too slow.” Roger huffed, fucking himself on Brian’s finger. Brian slicked up a second finger and pushed it in alongside the first without any warning. Roger shouted in surprise, writhing around at the pleasure. “Bri, please, I need you inside me now.” Roger whined, it had been too long since he’d last felt the pleasure that came from having a cock inside him.

“You’re not ready.” Brian claimed, starting to scissor his fingers. Roger braced himself by putting his hands on Brian’s shoulders as the curly haired guitarist added a third finger. Before long, Brian was pulling them out. “Condom?” He checked.

“I doubt you could get me pregnant now. I’m nearly 70.” Roger replied.

“Do you want me to use a condom or not, Rog?” Brian repeated, much more clearly.

“No!” Now that Roger had given an answer, Brian thrust straight in, allowing Roger a moment to adjust before thrusting gently whilst Roger got his bearings. When Roger’s brain had come back online, he began to bounce himself on Brian’s cock. They moved together perfectly, like missing pieces of a puzzle that had finally found each other again. Roger found his release first, crying out as Brian jarred his prostate. Brian came inside Roger as the drummer tightened around him. They lay against each other, Brian still inside Roger as they calmed down.

“I love you.” Brian sighed.

“I love you, too.”


	16. Hardlee/Harlee: 10 weeks, 4 days + Brian

(Hardlee/Harlee)

(19th December 2017 - 10 weeks, 4 days)

Ben woke up like he usually did, rushing to the bathroom to throw up and Gwil coming to sit with him, bringing a glass of water. Gwil pressed the glass into Ben’s hands and dropped a gentle kiss into the blonde’s hair. “Thanks.” Ben smiled.

“It’s no problem. What do you want for breakfast?” Gwil asked.

“I’m in the mood for something with fruit.” Ben replied.

“Something with fruit coming up.” Gwil then left the bathroom and quickly got dressed before heading to the kitchen to make something for Ben. He loved getting Ben his breakfast every morning, it felt like Ben was doing him the most incredible favour and the least he could do to repay him for it was to make sure he was well taken care of. When Ben had finished throwing up, he took a shower and brushed his teeth before going back through to the bedroom and getting dressed. Ben decided to put on a pair of jeans, they were feeling a little tight so he knew he would have to go shopping soon, Joe would probably be up for a trip in the New Year when he got back to London. He also threw on a t-shirt and one of Gwil’s jumpers as they had plans today. They were going to look at some houses they’d found when looking online. Gwil had suggested that maybe they should look at houses with 3 or 4 bedrooms in case they wanted more children in the future so they wouldn’t have to move house as soon. If they went for a 2 bedroom house then they would immediately need to move upon deciding to have more children. Ben went through to the kitchen to find Gwil had dressed similarly to him, obviously Gwil was wearing one of his own jumpers though, no one Ben’s would fit him as they were too small for his tall-ass boyfriend. Gwil had put two bowls of fruit on the table in his kitchen as well as a glass of orange juice each. Ben’s doctor had said that the blonde could have one cup of tea a day during his pregnancy but he had found he was quite content to start his day with orange juice instead. They ate mostly in silence, stealing glances and smiling at each other. “So, how are we feeling about today?” Gwil asked.

“I just really hope we find the perfect house. I know we’re unlikely to find it on the first go, but at least we’ll be closer to the right one.” Ben smiled.

“Thankfully, Brian is coming with us and can probably offer plenty of insight.” Gwil commented.

“Yeah, what would we do without Roger and Brian?” Ben mused.

“We wouldn’t be sitting here right now, that’s for sure.” Gwil agreed.

“I don’t know, I like to think we would always find our way to each other. I think we’re meant to be.” Ben admitted. Gwil pushed away from the table and moved to Ben’s side, pulling him into a kiss.

“I love you so much.”

As the couple were washing the breakfast dishes, there was a knock at the door. Ben went to let Brian in whilst Gwil finished up in the kitchen, despite the blonde’s insistence that he could do it. Brian pulled Ben into a hug as soon as he opened the door, they’d not seen each other in a few days as that was when filming had wrapped. “How are you?” Ben asked as they moved to sit down on the sofa, Gwil bringing through a cup of tea for himself and Brian and a glass of water for Ben.

“Things are good, thank you.” Brian replied. “What about you? Enjoying the time off?”

“We’ve missed not seeing Rami and Joe, but it’s been really nice to just have this time together.” Ben replied.

“Have you told your parents about the baby yet? I don’t think you’ll be able to hide it for that much longer.” Brian commented.

“Not yet, we were both planning on telling them whilst visiting home for Christmas. I don’t particularly want to make that journey twice in a short space of time.” Ben replied. “And yeah, my trousers are starting to get a little on the tight side so wardrobe are going to need to adjust my stuff when we resume filming, that’s for sure.” Gwil and Ben shared a laugh.

“Rog and I told our kids that we’re together.” Brian said. Ben pulled the guitarist into a hug.

“How did it go? If you’re happy to tell us.” Gwil asked.

“It went very well. Roger’s kids were much more accepting about it from the beginning of the story. Jimmy, Louisa and Emily on the other hand, weren’t impressed when I said Anita and I are getting a divorce. Naturally, it’s because they’ve already been through the break up of my relationship with Chrissie and we aren’t on good terms so they were bound to be skeptical. None of them were surprised to find out that it was me and Rog though, they all reckon they should have been able to guess that.” Brian explained.

“That’s great. All your kids seem so lovely so I’m glad they were supportive.” Gwil added.

“I’m going to make a statement soon, probably on my social media to say that Anita and I are getting a divorce. We’ll always be good friends, she’s assured me of that fact.” Brian smiled, Anita had always been such a good friend and he was very lucky to have her in his corner.

“That’s good. So, do you have any advice for viewing houses?” Gwil asked.

“You need to have a clear idea of what you want, but also need to be open to compromise. It’s very unlikely that you will ever find exactly what you’re looking for but you can come close. Make sure you look everywhere, don’t be afraid to ask questions. Have you got a list of questions to ask?” Brian explained. Ben and Gwil nodded.

“Good, let’s go then.”


	17. Maylor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the continued love on this story! I welcome any and all suggestions about what you would like to see happen.

(Maylor)

(19th December 2017)

Brian had gone out for the day with Ben and Gwil to help them look at houses, bless them, the boys had no idea what they were doing really and had asked for some help. It would look weird if both him and Brian went, and Brian was the more logical of the two of them so Roger decided to spend the day with Rory. Out of all of his children, he’d always been closest to the child he shared with Brian. “Papa!” Rory exclaimed, pulling him in for a hug.

“Hi, baby.” He greeted, ushering her in through the door.

“It’s strange visiting you here, papa. But I’m so glad you and Uncle Brian are happy.” She smiled, taking a seat on the sofa. It was going to be so weird for the poor girl to adjust to the fact that Brian was ‘dad’ and not ‘Uncle Brian’.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Roger checked, standing in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room as Rory looked around in interest. She hadn’t been to Brian’s house since she was little and probably couldn’t remember what it looked like, especially as it had been redecorated a couple of times over the last 25 years.

“A glass of water or a cup of tea is fine, depends on what you’re having, papa. There’s no point in boiling the kettle for only one of us.” Rory reasoned.

“Well, I wanted tea so we can both have one. How’s work been?”

“It’s been good, nothing unusual. I don’t have any funny stories to tell you this time, unfortunately. Even though people are always doing stupid things.” Rory replied. Roger smiled, all of his other children had gone into the business - Rufus is a drummer, Tiger Lilly and Lola are models and Felix is an actor but his child with Brian is a doctor. He always reckoned she must have got the brains from Brian. Roger brought through 2 mugs of tea and sat down with his daughter.

“What about you? How are things on set? I know you’re enjoying being a part of telling your story.” Rory asked.

“It’s going great. Singer had to be replaced as director but Dexter Fletcher, the guy who has replaced him is brilliant. The atmosphere is so much better, not that there was a problem before.” Roger explained.

“So, can I ask what inspired you and Uncle Brian to give things a proper go?” Rory asked.

“Let me just ask someone first, it’s not entirely my story to tell.” Roger replied, pulling out his phone and sending a text to Ben.

_ Roger: I’m going to tell Rory that she’s mine and Bri’s today and she wants to know what inspired me and Bri to finally be together. Do I have you and Gwil’s permission to tell her about you, Gwil and the baby? _

_ Ben: Of course, Gwil and I aren’t particularly keeping it a secret.WE’ll be announcing it on social media in the New Year x _

_ Roger: Thank you so much _

_ Ben: I hope everything goes well x _

“It’s an interesting story. About 3 weeks ago, Bri called me and asked me to come over. When I got here, young Ben was here, and he was in tears. Turns out, he’s pregnant.” Roger began.

“Wow! I didn’t realise he was seeing anyone.” Rory commented.

“They’ve been together about 3 months.”

“And he’s already pregnant! That was quick.” Rory added.

“They didn’t plan it, anyway, can I get back to the story?” Roger requested.

“Yeah, sorry.”

“Turns out, he’s dating Gwilym. And it got me and Brian talking about some things that were long overdue.” Roger said.

“So Ben and Gwilym inspired you to be together? Well, they are clearly very in touch with the people they are playing.” Rory smiled.

“Yeah, there were certain things I needed to tell Brian first.”

“Like?”

“When Bri and I first went our separate ways, I had a pregnancy scare and I never told him because I wasn’t pregnant. It didn’t seem important to screw up his relationship with Chrissie if there was nothing to worry about.” Roger explained.

“Oh, papa. Were you sad to not have a baby with Brian? When you are so in love with him?”

“Ror? I have something else to tell you.” Roger began.

“Papa, you look nervous. Is something wrong?” Rory asked, worried.

“The second time, it wasn’t a scare.” 

“What do you mean, wasn’t a scare? You and Uncle Brian have a baby?” Rory breathed. Roger nodded. “I have another brother or sister?”

“No, I, uh, fell pregnant in 1985 when we were recording ‘A Kind of Magic’, I told Domi when I got home. A couple of weeks later, I, I found out I was pregnant.” Roger started.

“I’m the secret baby.” Rory whispered. Roger nodded. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t really tell anyone. Domi knew because she pretended to be pregnant, Freddie knew because he was the one with me when I took the test, both the scare and when I was pregnant with you, and Miami knew, I had to tell our manager.”

“Brian doesn’t know?” Rory checked, tears pouring down her cheeks.

“He does, I told him 3 weeks ago.” Roger admitted. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t tell you when you were younger because I didn’t want you to think you were any different to your siblings. And I never had the courage to tell Brian.”

“Oh, papa.” Rory sighed, moving to sit next to her papa, they wrapped their arms around each other as they cried.

“I’m so sorry.” Roger repeated.

“I’ll admit, I’m not particularly happy about finding out now, and like this but you’re my papa and I love you. I can’t pretend to know what you were going through. You must have been so scared.” Rory guessed.

“Terrified.” Roger agreed.

When Brian got home from the day out with Ben and Gwil, he found Roger and Rory watching TV, Roger’s arm wrapped around their daughter’s shoulder. It made him feel things that he couldn’t possibly describe. Rory was the first to notice his presence. “Can’t call you Uncle Brian anymore, can I?” She smiled, holding her other arm out to encourage Brian to join them. It felt like the most natural thing in the world, to sit on the sofa and watch TV with Roger, their daughter cuddle up in between them.


	18. Hardlee/Harlee: 11 weeks, 2 days

(24th December 2017 - 11 weeks, 2 days)

Ben decided that it would be safer to go and see his family by himself before bringing Gwil but he wasn’t looking forward to telling them he was pregnant. He also had to go and see Kat, they’d been together for so long and it didn’t feel fair for her to find out from the media. Ben would have preferred to have Gwil with him but he didn’t know how his parents were going to react and he didn’t want Gwil caught in the crossfire. Since Ben was spending Christmas with his family, he decided to tell them when he went over, it made more sense than making multiple long journeys. Ben had to stop a few times on the drive to Bournemouth, even though it was only a 2 hour drive as he felt as though he constantly had to pee. 

When Ben arrived, his mum and dad eagerly pulled him into a hug. “It’s so good to see you again!” Angela exclaimed. She wished that her son would come to see her more often but his job kept him so busy. Keith was so happy to see Ben as well. It was a shame it had to be something like Christmas to get him over to see them, but they would take what they could get. The three of them went through to the living room and Ben sat down, needing to get off his feet, he was just so tired. He then stood up again.

“I just need to nip to the bathroom.” He smiled, it hadn’t been that long since he made his last stop on the drive over, less than half an hour ago but the baby was still being really problematic for his bladder. At least that should go away soon with him not far off entering the second trimester. By the time Ben had finished in the bathroom, his brother, Michael had arrived too. Ben was glad for that, it meant he wouldn’t have to tell him separately. They all chilled in the sitting room, catching up with each other. Ben had set off early on this afternoon as he wanted to spend as much time with Gwil before they had to go their separate ways. This time next year, though, they would be celebrating together with their baby. That seemed a crazy thought but he was between 11 and 12 weeks now. They had an appointment in a few days to see when the baby is due as they were a little on the small side to be able to tell at the last appointment. He pulled his brother into a hug as they hadn’t seen each other in even longer, although he did regularly talk to his family.

“So, how are things going on your latest film?” Michael asked.

“Really good, I’ve become such good friends with the other guys playing the members of Queen.” Ben smiled, he was really going to miss it when filming was over. It made him feel a little emotional when he thought about how it wasn’t going to last forever.

“Is everything okay, sweetie? You’re looking a little teary.” Angela asked, moving to sit next to Ben and pull him into a hug.

“I’m okay. I’m just really going to miss everyone when it’s over.” Ben tried.

“But it’s not like you’ll never see them again, you can all stay in touch, can’t you?” Michael asked.

“Yeah, we’ll definitely stay in touch.” Ben said, trying not to roll his eyes. He and Gwil would definitely be staying in touch, considering there was a baby to think about.

“What aren’t you telling us, Benjamin?” Keith asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Please, we raised you and can always tell when there’s something going on.” Angela agreed.

“I have a story and you can’t say anything until I get to the end or I’ll never finish it, please?” Ben requested.

“Yes.” Angela smiled, encouragingly.

“Of course.” Keith agreed.

“If I must.” Michael sighed.

“So, I started seeing someone, one of my costars, actually. And I guess we fell pretty hard, very fast. We’ve been together since mid-September, so about 3 months-” Ben began.

“And you’ve already said you love each other?” Michael asked, incredulously.

“What did I say about interruptions?” Ben exclaimed.

“Sorry.”

“Yes, we’ve already said that we love each other, we’re planning on moving in together in the New Year. He’s at my place all the time anyway and with us always being here, there and everywhere for work, it makes sense if we want to see each other.” Ben paused and took a deep breath. “And I’m pregnant.”

“You’re pregnant?” Keith asked. Ben nodded, biting his bottom lip and smiling at the same time.

“I’m going to have a grand baby.” Angela smiled, wrapping her arms around her son, she’d always wanted grandchildren.

“How early on were you getting busy if you’ve been together 3 months and you’re already pregnant?” Michael asked.

“Michael!” Angela exclaimed.

“You don’t need to ask questions like that.” Keith added, frowning.

“Fine then, I’ll ask my other question.” Michael said.

“Which is?”

“Which of your co-stars has knocked you up?”

“Michael, you don’t need to be so rude!” Angela chastised. Ben and his brother looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

“Gwilym.” Ben replied.

“Which one is that?” Michael queried.

“The tall one. Rami and Joe are both around my height. Gwil towers over us.”

“And how much older than you is he? We all know you prefer older men.” Michael continued.

“Just over 7 years.” Ben answered.

“But you’re happy?” Keith checked.

“Very. I never thought I could be this happy.” Ben smiled.

“How far along are you?” Angela asked. Ben fished the copy of his first ultrasound out of his wallet.

“Here, that was when I was between 7 and 8 weeks, I should now be between 11 and 12 weeks. We’ve got an appointment on the 30th as I wasn’t far enough along for the doctor to be able to give us an exact due date.” Ben explained, he lifted the baggy jumper of Gwil’s that he was wearing to show them the now noticeable bump. Angela let out a gasp and gently pressed her hands on the bump. Keith smiled at Ben from where he was sitting. Michael also smiled and he threw Ben a wink. Michael wasn’t going to drop it.

“3 months is 12 weeks.” Michael commented.

“That’s not how preganncy is calculated. Ben would have been 3 weeks pregnant when the baby was conceived.” Angela stated.

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Michael said. Ben nodded and laughed.

“Although, I did put out on the first date.” Ben admitted.

“Oh, this guy must be good.” Michael laughed. Angela and Keith looked at each other and shook their heads fondly.

“When do we get to meet him?” Angela asked.

“I’ll have to see when we’re both free and able to make it for a visit. I would imagine his family will want to meet me soon, too.” Ben smiled.

“Who would have thought my baby brother would be the one to start a family first?” Michael mused.

“I did.” Angela said.

“Me too.” Keith agreed. Michael looked exasperated and Ben burst out laughing. He knew there was nothing to worry about when it came to telling his family about the baby but that didn’t stop the irrational fear from casting doubt in his mind. He was so glad they were happy and excited for him. 


	19. Hardlee/Harlee: 11 weeks, 2 days/11 weeks, 3 days

(24th December 2017 - 11 weeks, 2 days)

Gwil really didn’t want to do this, but Ben was doing the exact same thing right now and he couldn’t chicken out. It was going to be obvious sooner rather than later, he couldn’t just turn up cradling a baby and not expect them to ask questions. So, this visit was very necessary. He was goig to tell his siblings separately though. He couldn’t deal with telling everyone at once. Thankfully, his siblings wouldn’t be arriving until tomorrow and he would tell them after Christmas dinner. It was too much to tell 5 people at once.

Ceinwen and Tom were thrilled to see their son aagin, he hadn’t bothered to make the trip to Bristol since before he took the job on Behemian Rhapsody. “Gwilym, darling, come here.” Ceinwen called, opening her arms and pulling Gwil into a hug. “It’s been too long.”

“I know, I’m sorry. You could always come and visit me in London though.” Gwil pointed out.

“And stay where? In a hotel that costs an arm and a leg?” Tom questioned.

“I’m moving soon, into a house so there would be a spare room for you to stay in.” Gwil smiled.

“A house? What do you need that for?” Ceinwen asked.

“Can I get through the door and maybe sit down with a drink? And then we can talk about something, it’s kind of important.” Gwil stated, Ceinwen held the door open wide enough for Gwil to slip through and ushered him into the living room. Ceinwen went through to the kitchen to get them all drinks whilst Tom took his son’s bag up to his childhood room.

“What do you want to drink, darling?” She asked her son.

“Coffee would be great, thanks.” Gwil smiled.

“Just milk, isn’t it?” Ceinwen checked, Gwil nodded. Tom came back into the room and clapped Gwil on the shoulder.

“So, what’s going on with you?” He asked.

“Wait for mam!” Gwil insisted.

“I’m here, get talking.” Ceinwen announced, putting the mugs down on the coffee table before taking a seat next to her husband, opposite their son.

“Okay, so, uh, I’ve been seeing someone.” Gwil started.

“And you’re moving in with them? Is that why you’re moving house?” Tom asked.

“Yes.”

“So why haven’t you told us about this girlfriend or boyfriend? If you’re serious enough to be moving in together?” Ceinwen quizzed.

“Boyfriend, and uh, we haven’t actually been together for that long - it’s been about 3 months but I love him and we’re quite serious about each other.” Gwil admitted.

“3 months? Okay, tell us more about him.” Ceinwen requested.

“Uh, his name’s Ben, he’s one of my co-stars in Bohemian Rhapsody. We hit it off almost immediately, we met in August and started seeing each other in September. We know everything seems a little rushed, moving in together already but I spend all my time at his flat anyway and with our jobs, it will be easier to see each other when we’re not away for work if we live together.” Gwil answered, beaming the whole time. Ben just made him so happy. Ceinwen and Tom couldn’t help but smile at how happy their son was.

“As long as you are happy then so are we.” Tom commented.

“I can’t wait to meet him.” Ceinwen added.

“There’s more.” Gwil admitted.

“It’s okay, darling, you can tell us.” Ceinwen assured.

“Ben’s pregnant.” Gwil announced.

“That was quick.” Tom laughed. Gwil nodded, joining in with his father’s laughter.

“But you’re happy about this?” Ceinwen checked.

“Mam, I’ve never been happier.”

“That’s all I needed to hear.” Ceinwen smiled as she got up from the sofa and pulled her son into a hug.

“So, how far along is he?” Tom asked.

“Between 11 and 12 weeks.” Gwil admitted. Ceinwen and Tom looked at him with raised eyebrows.

“Well, now we have even more of a reason to meet him.”

* * *

(25th December 2017 - 11 weeks, 3 days)

Gwil woke up on Christmas morning and immediately checked his phone. He really missed Ben and wanted to call him as soon as the blonde was awake. They had decided not to talk to each other last night as they were spending some long awaited time with their families and didn’t want to be rude.

_ Ben: Good morning and Merry Christmas. I love you <3 _

_ Brian: Hope you have a wonderful Christmas - Bri & Rog _

Seeing that Ben had already texted him probably meant the baby had woken him up with morning sickness again. Gwil felt bad about not being there to soothe him like he normally was. He also missed giving the blonde a morning kiss. After sending Christmas wishes to Brian and Roger, Gwil called Ben on video chat and the blonde answered on the second ring. “Merry Christmas!” He smiled.

“Merry Christmas to you, too. How are you this morning, angel?” Gwil checked.

“I’m okay. Things went really well yesterday, despite all the invasive questions Michael asked. My parents want to meet you soon. How about you?” Ben answered.

“I’m good, I miss you like crazy but that was to be expected when we've spent almost every day of the last 4 months by each other’s side. My parents took it well, can’t wait to meet you either. I’m going to tell my siblings today, probably after Christmas dinner.” Gwil replied. 

“Oh, look at this!” Ben exclaimed, holding the phone away from his face and turning to the side so that Gwil could see the swell of his stomach. It hadn’t really been obvious yet due to Ben’s build and Gwil had been getting impatient, really looking forward to seeing his angel obviously pregnant with his baby.

“It had to be when I couldn’t be there to put my hands on your stomach and press kisses to our baby, didn’t it.” Gwil smiled, feeling slightly teary.

“I can send you a picture?” Ben offered, looking at his boyfriend with a smile, but Gwil could see the tears in his eyes.

“Yes, please.” The couple chatted for another few minutes, regretting when they had to say goodbye and go to see their families. They’d be together again tomorrow, though.

When Gwil got downstairs, his siblings had already arrived and were sat eating breakfast with their parents. “Morning.” Rhiannon smiled.

“What time do you call this?” Owen joked.

“We weren’t sure you were ever going to get up!” Geraint added.

“Fuck off.” Gwil scowled. He really didn’t like being away from Ben.

“Language!” Ceinwen scolded, passing her son a mug of coffee. “Geraint’s wife and children are coming soon and so is Owen’s wife and their baby boy so you can’t say stuff like that in front of the children.”

“Sorry. I’m grumpy.” Gwil said.

“Somehow, we got that message.” Tom commented.

“What’s the matter, darling?” Ceinwen asked. Gwil pulled out his phone and showed her the picture of Ben resting a gentle hand under the slight swell of his stomach.

“How old is he? He looks very young.” She asked. Tom moved over to look at the phone as well.

“That’s your boyfriend?” Tom questioned.

“No, it’s some random guy I don’t know. Obviously, it’s my boyfriend.” Gwil deadpanned. “He’s 26, mam.”

“You have a boyfriend?” Rhiannon checked.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Geraint asked.

“He’s got such a baby face.” Ceinwen commented.

“Can I see the picture?” Owen added.

“I’ll show you later.” Gwil replied, quickly clicking his screen off. He needed to tell them Ben was pregnant before they saw the photo.

“Why not?” Rhiannon protested.

“Darling, you might as well tell them.” Cainwen pointed out. “Besides, I have more questions.”

“I’m dating Ben, one of my co-stars. He’s the one playing Roger Taylor. We’ve been together since mid-September and he’s 11 weeks pregnant.” Gwil announced. His siblings all looked at him with wide eyes but they appeared to have been rendered speechless. “So, mam, what did you want to ask?”

“Just, you said he’s 11 weeks pregnant but he’s hardly showing.” Ceinwen said.

“I’d thought that, too.” Tom added.

“It’s to do with his body, he’s quite muscly so Doctor Wilson said he might not show as soon. I swear his bump didn’t look like that when I left yesterday morning.” Gwil chuckled, unlocking his phone and showing the picture to his siblings.

“Oh, I know who he is. He was in X-Men last year.” Rhiannon commented.

“Was he?” Geraint asked. Gwil and Rhiannon nodded.

“He’s cute. I’m glad you’re happy.” Rhiannon added, pulling Gwil into a hug. His brothers nodded and also joined the hug.


	20. Maylor (Explicit) + Hardlee/Harlee: 11 weeks, 4 days

(Maylor)

(25th December 2017)

Roger woke up on Christmas morning, wrapped in his boyfriend’s arms. They were going to spend a quiet Christmas together with Anita. Brian’s kids were grown up and most of them were married, so they spent Christmas with their families. None of Roger’s kids had their own families yet but they alternated who they spent the holiday with every year. Rufus, Tiger Lilly and Lola were with Debbie and Felix and Rory were due to go to Dominique’s. Roger hoped maybe next year they could spend Christmas together with their children. It would be wonderful to spend Christmas with Brian and their daughter.

Roger basked in the warmth of Brian’s embrace until the guitarist woke up. “Morning, how long have you been up?” Brian asked, pressing himself up against Roger’s back. Roger could feel his partner’s morning wood pressing up against his ass.

“Morning yourself, not long.” Roger replied, pushing himself against Brian.

“Is there something you want, Roger?” Brian teased.

“Oh! You.” He whined as Brian gently rutted against him.

“What about me?” Brian continued.

“I want you.” Roger moaned as Brian rutted against him a bit harder.

“You want me to what?” Brian smirked.

"Please don't tease me, Bri. I need you inside me." Roger replied.

"Was that so difficult?" Brian asked. Roger turned around to glare at him. Brian decided to stop teasing the drummer and grabbed the lube out of the bedside table. Roger took the lube from him and slicked up his own fingers, driving Brian crazy at the sight of him fingering himself.

"You take too long." Roger stated. Brian just nodded, mind not quite working properly. Roger quickly added a second and third finger, scissoring them as he knew that he was ready, he'd spent years getting himself off like this. He was surprised when he could feel Brian pressing a finger against his rim and gently sliding it inside him, stretching him almost as much as Brian’s cock did. When Roger seemed that he had stretched himself enough, he pushed at Brian and removed his fingers from himself, then Roger turned around and lay on his side so that Brian could press himself up against the drummer's back and gently slide into him. They both cried out at the sensation, loving how perfectly they fit together. They moved together in perfect unison and they moved closer and closer to the edge. Roger turned his head over his shoulder so that Brian's lips could meet his in a passionate kiss as they came together.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

* * *

After showering and eating breakfast, Brian and Roger joined Anita in the living room to open presents before they started on Christmas dinner. Brian and Anita had always preferred to have a decent sized breakfast and then to eat dinner between 3 and 4pm. Roger had always gone with whatever everyone else wanted so he was fine with doing what Brian and Anita had done for the past 30+ years. Just after 1pm, there was a knock on the door. “I’ll get it.” Anita smiled as she watched Roger and Brian joking around as they prepared the food. She rolled her eyes but was so glad they finally got to be happy together. Much to Anita’s shock, Rory was at the door.

“Are you okay, darling?” She asked.

“I thought it might be nice to spend Christmas with both of my dads.” She smiled, offering Anita a bottle of wine.

“I’m sure they’ll both be thrilled you’re here.” Anita beamed, pulling the blonde into a hug. “Boys! We have a guest!” Brian and Roger both moved into the hallway and Roger rushed to pull his eldest daughter into a hug.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were at Domi’s with Felix and his girlfriend, Jo.” Roger asked.

“I wanted to spend Christmas with my dads.” She smiled, biting her bottom lip from the nerves. It was a Taylor trait. Roger had also noticed it was something that Ben did.

“You are more than welcome to join us here. Any time.” Brian beamed.

“Thanks… dad.” Rory smiled, pulling away from Roger and wrapping her arms around Brian. Brian could feel the tears making their way down his cheeks. Roger joined in the hug, feeling as though everything was perfect for the first time in his life.

* * *

(Hardlee/Harlee)

(26th December 2017 - 11 weeks, 4 days)

Ben was so relieved to get home, he’d travelled back to London early so that he could just sleep. Gwil would be coming back later as he had wanted to spend more time with his nieces and nephews. Ben knew his boyfriend was going to be the most incredible father and Ben couldn’t wait until they had their baby in their arms. They had really liked one of the houses that they had looked around with Brian a few days ago so they’d put in an offer on it. Not too far away from where they currently were and it had 4 bedrooms so they should be able to stay there for a while, unless they had a lot of children in a short space of time. There was also an ‘office’ that could be turned into a bedroom as they probably wouldn’t use it as an office. Ben put his presents away and unpacked his suitcase, putting on a load of washing and going to pee before curling up on the sofa and putting on a film. He was asleep less than 10 minutes into the film.

When Gwil got home, he could hear the TV playing and was in awe to find Ben asleep on the sofa. He quickly nipped into the bedroom for a blanket to cover Ben up before putting away his own presents and unpacking. Ben’s washing had finished so Gwil put it in the dryer before putting on his own. “Gwil, is that you?” Ben asked, groggily. Gwil moved back into the living room and crouched down beside the sofa.

“Who else would have put a blanket over you?” He questioned in response. Ben just groaned and held his arms out for a hug. Gwil allowed himself to be tugged onto the sofa beside his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around Ben, finally getting to cradle Ben’s growing baby bump. They were perfectly content.


	21. Hardlee/Harlee: 12 weeks, 1 day

(30th December 2017 - 12 weeks, 1 day)

Ben and Gwil had a nice quiet morning before going to the hospital before their scan. Gwil made some toast for breakfast, as Ben still wasn’t able to stomach much, not before something important. He’d not been throwing up for the last week which was good but he didn’t get very hungry. It was making Gwil concerned but he always ensured Ben at least had something for breakfast. “How are you feeling? Excited to see our baby again? And find out the exact date you’re due?” Gwil asked.

“So many questions for so early in the day.” Ben commented, smiling at his boyfriend.

“It’s 10.30.” Gwil pointed out.

“And if we didn’t have an appointment today then I would have gone back to bed after I went to the bathroom. But yes, I am excited and it will be helpful to have an updated scan for when my parents come to see us later this week.” Ben explained, placing a gentle hand on the slight more obvious bump he was sporting. Wardrobe were going to have fun with him when they resumed filming in a few days. They'd only got until the end of January and Ben was feeling very emotional about it. Rami and Joe were flying back in on 2nd January and would be coming straight to see Ben and Gwil. Be had been teasing Joe about the fact he was now showing as Joe was very upset that he couldn't see him yet. Joe loved children and had mentioned plenty of times that he couldn't wait until he met someone and had his own, so for now, he would settle with looking after his nieces and nephews and would willingly babysit for any of his friends.

“Right, you need to drink this entire glass of water and then we can go.” Gwil instructed.

“Ugh, why do I need a full bladder for this? I feel like I’m going to wet myself half the time as it is, and that’s when I don’t have a full bladder.” Ben whined. Gwil kissed his cheek as he pressed a glass of water into the blonde’s hand. Ben downed it in one go and took Gwil’s hand in his and they left the flat. They’d found out yesterday that their offer had been accepted for the house they wanted so everything would be packing everything when they weren’t filming. Roger and Brian had offered to help, as had Rami and Joe, although they were going back to LA at some point.

When they got to the appointment, they were greeted by the same chirpy receptionist as last time. “Hello, Ben Jones, wasn’t it?” She checked. They both nodded. “Thanks, you can take a seat and Doctor Wilson will be with you shortly.”

“How are you feeling?” Gwil asked.

“Well, I’m not nervous like last time, I’m just looking forward to seeing our baby again.” Ben smiled, linking his fingers with Gwil.

“Me too.” Gwil smiled. It wasn’t long before another couple came out of the room and left, hand in hand and smiling.

“Ben Jones!” Doctor Wilson called. They got up and smiled at each other, following their doctor into the exam room. “Do you want to get straight up on the table and we can have a look at your little one? We can also do a combined screening to see if your baby has any change of Down’s Syndrome, Edwards’ Syndrome and Patau’s Syndrome if you would like?”

“What does that entail?” Ben asked.

“Just a blood sample and an ultrasound.” Doctor Wilson smiled.

“Yeah, that would be good.” Gwil voiced after they shared a look and Ben nodded.

“Right, do you want the blood sample first and then we can see your baby?” Doctor Wilson offered.

“Yeah, I’d prefer that order.” Ben agreed. It took no time at all to get the blood sample from Ben and then they went over to the table and ultrasound machine. Ben took off his jacket before laying down and lifting his shirt up. He winced at the cold gel but eagerly accepted the hand Gwil offered for him to hold.

“There you go, everything looks great. There is only one baby in there, it’s not always obvious before 8 weeks but it’s definitely just the one. The baby seems to be developing normally based on my last estimation, you should be just entering your twelfth week. Judging by the size, I would say you’re due on the 19th July, making the date of conception around 26th October. Does that sound right?” Doctor Wilson explained. Ben flushed red at the date of conception. He remembered that day very vividly.

“Yeah, that sounds reasonable.” Gwil commented, sharing a look with Ben.

“Baby looks perfectly healthy, I do just need to check your weight to make sure that’s okay but I don’t see any issues. If anything comes up from the blood test then we will contact you to let you know, we’ll also contact you to let you know if we didn’t find anything.” Doctor Wilson explained.

“Not a problem.” Ben smiled, happily standing on the scales. Doctor Wilson noted the change in his file and handed them both a copy of the ultrasound.

“Would you like any more copies?” Doctor Wilson asked.

“Who do you think would like one?” Ben asked, looking to Gwil.

“My parents, your parents, Joe. I’m not sure about anyone else. We could always take a photo of the ultrasound and send it that way?” Gwil suggested.

“Yeah, okay. These two are fine, thank you.” Ben smiled.

* * *

“So, shall we talk about the day our baby was conceived?” Gwil asked when they got back to the flat.

“Okay, let’s never tell anyone that our baby was conceived in my trailer, on set whilst I was wearing the ‘I Want To Break Free’ outfit.” Ben blushed.

“You looked so good, though.” Gwil reminisced, pulling Ben in for a kiss.

“Shall we move this to the bedroom?”

“Sounds good to me.”


	22. Hardlee/Harlee: 12 weeks, 4 days

(2nd January 2018 - 12 weeks, 4 days)

“Benny! Look at you!” Joe exclaimed as he walked through the door.

“I know!” Ben replied, allowing himself to be pulled into a hug. Thankfully, Joe didn’t pull him in too tight and squash him like he usually did, maybe the visible baby bump made him rethink things.

“Joe, let’s get through the door before we attack poor Ben.” Rami laughed. Joe let go of the blonde and they all made their way through to the living room and got comfortable. Gwil had gone through to get everyone a drink whilst the other three made themselves comfortable. Everyone but Ben had beer, he had decided to stick with lemonade, he usually liked the drink but at the moment, he didn’t want to drink anything else. He’d texted Dexter when he first realised he was quite partial to lemonade and the director had made sure there was always a glass of lemonade on hand for him in between scenes. Dex made everything so much easier, Ben was so glad that Singer had been replaced.

“So, Gwil said you guys had another doctor’s appointment a few days ago.” Rami started.

“Yeah, baby’s looking good development wise, my weight gain is good and we got a call to say that there’s little to no chance of the baby having Down’s Syndrome. Obviously, we will love our child no matter what, but it’s a relief, to be honest.” Ben answered.

“Do you know when you’re due? And when the baby was conceived?” Joe asked. Ben flushed at the mention of when the baby was conceived. “Okay, you just blushed so you have to tell us.”

“No, please don’t make me say it.” Ben requested.

“Now we have to hear it.” Rami agreed.

“The baby’s due on Brian’s birthday.” Ben diverted.

“Not happening, buddy. Tell me why you blushed.” Joe insisted.

“Although that is interesting.” Rami added.

“Guys, you don’t need to know the details of our sex life.” Gwil pointed out.

“Need to? No, we don’t, but we want to.” Joe stated.

“You would need to get me drunk to get that story and I can’t drink for another 7 months so fuck off.” Ben replied, laughing.

“Here’s a copy of the ultrasound.” Gwil said, trying to distract them.

“Aw, it doesn’t make any sense to me but there’s a baby inside you and that’s pretty awesome. Although I’ve always found it a bit weird. It’s basically announcing to the world that you’ve had sex.” Joe commented. Ben burst out laughing and everyone else joined in. Ben got up to go to the bathroom and whilst he was gone, Joe turned to Gwil.

“Are you going to tell us why Ben turned so red when I asked about when the baby was conceived?”

“If Ben doesn’t want you to know then I’m not going to tell you.” Gwil answered.

“Good choice. Smart choice.” Ben said, standing behind everyone.

“How did we not hear you?” Rami asked.

“You were too busy being nosy.” Gwil replied. Ben sat himself on Gwil’s lap and joined their lips. Gwil brought a hand up to cup his boyfriend’s cheek and deepen the kiss. Gwil pulled away when he felt something hit his head. “Joseph, did you just throw a cushion at us?”

“No, I threw a cushion at you. Your boyfriend is pregnant and I wouldn’t dare hit him.” Joe smirked.

“It was either that or empty a cold glass of water over you.” Rami added.

“We’re happy, we’re in love and we are having a baby. Leave us alone.” Ben joked.

“Did you guys have a good Christmas?” Gwil asked, feeling as though everything had been about him and Ben since Rami and Joe got here.

“It was good, lovely to see all my family again.” Rami replied.

“Ours was bittersweet.” Joe began. Ben climbed off Gwil’s lap and moved to sit beside Joe, taking Joe’s hands in his. Rami moved to the other side and wrapped an arm around his fellow American. 

“We’re here for you.” Rami assured.

“I think that was our last Christmas with him.” Joe admitted, tears beginning to make their way down his cheeks, triggering Ben who also started to cry. Joe pulled away from Rami’s embrace to wrap his arms around Ben and the pair sobbed into each other’s shoulders. Gwil placed a comforting hand on Ben’s back as Rami did the same for Joe. Joe’s dad meant everything to him and it was going to hit him very hard the day he lost his dad. “Sorry, guys, I’m ruining our evening.”

“Gwil fucked me whilst I was wearing the Rogerina outfit.” Ben announced, flushing red.

“What?” Joe asked.

“You asked when the baby was conceived. That was the night.” Ben shrugged. Joe and Rami burst out laughing.

“Oh my God, that’s the best thing I’ve ever heard.” Rami laughed.

“Thank you for telling me, you're a good friend. Embarrassing yourself like that to make me feel better. Were you seriously that attracted to him in that outfit? He didn’t look as hot as Roger.” Joe commented, turning to Gwil.

“Considering we didn’t make it home that night, yes, obviously I found that to be a good look. Ben looks attractive in everything but something about that outfit did things to me. I couldn’t keep my hands to myself.” Gwil explained. “I think my angel looked hotter than Roger.”

“Your angel needs to go and throw up, excuse me.” Ben said, untangling himself from Joe and running to the bathroom. Gwil got up and went to fetch a glass of water before carrying it through to Ben.

“Aw, that’s so sweet of Gwil.” Rami commented to Joe.

“Yeah, but it’s partly his fault that Ben is pregnant and Ben is the one doing all of the work.” Joe pointed out. “He should be taking care of Ben.”

“I get that, you’re twisting what I said and I hardly said anything.” Rami pouted.

“Sorry, guys.” Gwil said, coming to sit back down with Rami and Joe.

“Is Ben okay?” Rami asked.

“Yeah, he just needs another minute and he’ll be out.” Gwil smiled.

“It’s weird, we’ve known he’s pregnant for a while but he doesn’t seem to suffer much with morning sickness or weird cravings, apart from that disgusting pizza.” Rami commented.

“I’ll have you know that pizza was actually delicious.” Ben added, creeping up behind everyone again.

“You’re the only one who thinks that, Benny.” Joe responded.

“I don’t care what you think. I was happy with it.” Ben continued. Gwil pulled Ben onto his lap again and joined their lips. It wasn’t long before Joe and Rami decided to leave the couple to themselves.


	23. Hardlee/Harlee: 13 weeks, 2 days + Brian

(7th January 2018 - 13 weeks, 2 days)

Ben and Gwil were curled up together on the sofa, not watching what was on. They were surrounded by boxes, having already started to move some of them into their new house. Only non essential things had already gone over, like all of Gwil’s stuff from his flat as he never stayed there anymore. He’d handed in his notice when they got the call saying they had been successful in buying the house. Many days off from set were now dedicated to helping the boys move as Gwil couldn’t carry all the boxes by himself and everyone had forbidden Ben from even attempting to carry them.

“So, it’s getting kind of obvious that I’m pregnant…” Ben smiled as Gwil caressed his bump. Ever since it had become obvious that Ben was having a baby, Gwil hadn’t been able to keep his hands off the bump.

“It definitely is.” Gwil smiled, pulling Ben in for a kiss, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to the bump.

“Gwil, we need to think about announcing it before it becomes too obvious.” Ben pointed out.

“Let’s wait until after our parents have visited and then we can think about the judgement of the rest of the world. I’d rather just think about how I’m going to win over your parents. I’m sure they hate me.” Gwil stated.

“They don’t hate you. They’re probably a little disappointed that things are moving so fast for us, but I’m very happy and they just want me to be happy.” Ben said. “I’m sure they’ll love you.”

* * *

Gwil went to Brian for advice about meeting Ben’s parents. Ben had told him that the baby news went over really well but if he was in their shoes then he would be skeptical so it would be understandable if they were. “So, you’re meeting Ben’s parents for the first time?” Brian asked.

“Yeah they’re coming over in a few days, have you got any advice?” 

“Show them how much you love and dote on Ben, it won’t be difficult because you always do but they’ll want to know that you will love and take care of him.” Brian stated. “It’s what I look for in my children’s partners.”

“Thanks, Bri. I’m so nervous. I’ve never been with someone serious enough to meet their parents before and it’s not the most conventional way to meet someone. I don’t think we’d be meeting this early if Ben wasn’t pregnant. I love him so much.” Gwil pointed out.

“They’ll probably be glad that you’re nervous, it shows how important Ben is to you and that you care about what they think.” Brian advised. “You don’t need to be nervous, it’ll be absolutely fine. And I’m sure Ben’s nervous about meeting your parents.”

“He is, but he’s so charming I can’t see them not immediately loving him. And he’s pregnant so they love that. I swear my parents already love him and meeting him will only strengthen that.”

* * *

“Hey, mum.” Ben greeted her as he answered her phone call.

“Hello, how are you doing, baby?” Angela asked.

“I’m good, mum. Baby’s doing well, packing is coming along for moving into the new house.” Ben smiled, even though his mum couldn’t see him.

“How are things on set?” Tom asked.

“They’re great, everyone is so wonderful and accommodating. Our director, Dexter, is always asking what he can do to make things easier for me, everyone is very understanding and the wardrobe department has been doing an amazing job of hiding my growing bump.” Ben replied.

“I’m glad everything’s going well and that everyone is looking out for you.” Keith commented.

“Is Gwil looking after you? You better not be doing any lifting and carrying with the move.” Angela said, grumpily.

“Of course he’s looking after me! Gwil is the best. Look, can you not do this when you come to meet him because he’s really nervous and wants to make a good impression.” Ben warned.

“You’re my baby boy, I’m always going to be protective over you, Ben. Especially since you haven’t been together long and you’re having a baby. I am excited to become a Grandma, don’t think I’m not. I guess I’m just worried things won’t work out between the two of you and you’ll be left alone.” Angela explained.

“Please, mum, please be on your best behaviour. I love him and he loves me and he’s just wonderful. Please, I don’t want you to scare him.” Ben begged.

“She won’t, that’s my job.” Keith commented.

“NO! Neither of you are going to scare him, please. I love him and I need him.” Ben exclaimed, starting to cry. He couldn’t let his parents ruin things.

“We just love you and want what’s best for you. What if that’s not Gwilym?” Angela asked.

“I need Gwil and this baby needs Gwil. You need to accept that or you don’t get to be part of our baby’s life. I will cut you out of my life before I cut Gwil out.” Ben threatened.

“As long as he’s that serious about you then we won’t have a problem.” Angela commented.

“Remember what I’ve said.” Ben warned before ending the call. He couldn’t bring himself to say that he loves them. It really pissed him off.

* * *

“Hey, Ben, what’s up?” Joe asked when he opened the door to the apartment he was staying in and Ben had turned up unannounced.

“My parents pissed me off and I really want alcohol but I can’t because I’m pregnant and Gwil isn’t home because he’s gone to see Brian and I just needed to see someone and I couldn’t think of anyone to go to other than you.” Ben ranted as he paced Joe’s living room.

“So what did they say?”

“How they are worried that Gwil isn’t good enough for me and that he better be looking after me because I’m pregnant. They want to scare him.” Ben grumbled.

“They are just looking out for you, Benny. They are your parents and they want to see you happy.” Joe reasoned.

“Please don’t stick up for them.” Ben frowned.

“Stop pacing and come here. Stress is bad for the baby.” Joe said, opening his arms and pulling Ben into a hug.

A couple of hours later, Ben had fallen asleep after he’d finished ranting about his parents and how Gwil was nervous enough without them deliberately trying to scare him. As soon as Ben was asleep, Joe texted Gwil to let him know where Ben was. When Gwil had finished with Brian, he rushed over to Joe’s. “Is he okay?” Gwil asked the minute the door was opened, rushing in to find Ben asleep on the sofa, a blanket covering him.

“He was pretty stressed when he got here but after a rant and a good cry, he fell asleep. I hope he’ll feel better when he wakes up.” Joe explained.

“Thanks, Joe. I really appreciate you being here when I wasn’t.” Gwil smiled, wryly. Joe patted him on the shoulder.

“Do you want a beer?” Joe offered.

“So much.” Gwil agreed, following Joe into the kitchen.


	24. Hardlee/Harlee: 13 weeks, 4 days + Maylor

(9th January 2018 - 13 weeks, 4 days)

“Meeting the parents, that’s a big step.” Roger commented, sitting down next to Brian with a cup of tea. Ben and Gwil were curled up together on the opposite sofa.

“Well, I’m already pregnant and I consider that to be the biggest step, personally.” Ben laughed.

“Joe was telling us that you seem very stressed about your parents coming.” Brian added, looking at Ben who immediately frowned.

“They just don’t seem very open to the idea of meeting Gwil. They’ll have to get used to him because he’s not going anywhere but I don’t want them to be horrible and scare him off. Honestly, I’ve warned them about how they behave and have threatened to cut them out of mine and the baby’s life.” Ben admitted.

“That seems overly harsh.” Roger said.

“Ben, they’re your parents and they love you. They just want you to be looked after and loved and cared for. I’m sure it would be very different if they were meeting me for the first time and you weren’t pregnant. After talking to Brian and Joe, I’m beginning to understand where they’re coming from.” Gwil explained. “I’ll just have to show them how much I love you.”

“I love you so much.” Ben smiled, pulling Gwil into a kiss. Roger and Brian smirked at each other. It was like watching the past, only they’d never admitted they loved each other.

“Sorry.” Ben and Gwil apologised when they pulled apart.

“Never apologise for being in love.” Brian instructed. Ben and Gwil smiled brightly at them.

“Can you give me any advice about meeting Ben’s parents?” Gwil asked.

“Be yourself. You are a lovely and charming young man. I’d be delighted to have you with one of my children, although I do feel like the four of you are our children.” Roger advised.

“It doesn’t matter how many times I tell Gwil that my parents will love him when they get to know him, he won’t listen.” Ben sighed. Gwil placed a hand on Ben’s knee.

“You have to say that, you love me.” Gwil pointed out. “How are things with you guys?” Gwil asked, turning to the older couple

“Really good. Anita is moving out soon which I’m kind of disappointed about. Besides Roger, she’s my closest friend and not having her here is going to be strange.” Brian frowned.

“But we won’t have to be quiet when we have sex so that’s a bonus.” Roger added.

“Roger!” Brian exclaimed, turning red. Ben and Gwil could help but laugh.

“As long as you don’t mention that fact to your kids, I think everything will be fine.” Ben laughed.

“We’ve got the kids all coming over tonight.” Roger dropped.

“Don’t they already know each other?” Gwil checked.

“Yes, but this is a different situation. We’re going to see how it goes and potentially next time we’ll tell them about Rory being ours.” Brian explained.

“What?” Gwil asked, shocked.

“I forgot you only told Ben.” Brian said.

“Rory is both of yours?” Gwil checked.

“Yeah. I was pregnant after we had an affair in 1985, Domi pretended to be pregnant and we hid it from everyone. The only ones who knew, besides Domi and the doctors who looked after me, were Jim, our manager and Freddie. Everyone else was completely unaware.” Roger explained.

“Didn’t Felix realise? He was 5 at the time, wasn’t he?” Ben asked.

“Somehow, no. It never occurred to him.” Roger replied.

“Hopefully things will be okay. Lola is still on the fence about us being together, but that was to be expected. She was quite rude to Brian when we had them over.” Roger frowned. “Felix was fine as was Rory. Rufus and Tiger Lilly were a bit on the quiet side but Lola kept acting out.”

“She’s the youngest, Lola is only 17 and this is a big change for all of them.” Brian reminded.

“Your kids weren’t rude to me. They were all very accepting even though they were obviously sceptical about it.” Roger pointed out.

“They already had to deal with me and Chrissie splitting up and that wasn’t exactly amicable. We both said things that we probably regret saying in front of the kids but we can’t go back and change it.” Brian explained.

“It doesn’t matter how old they get, kids still need reassuring that you love them no matter what when something big happens.” Gwil commented.

“I’m sure they’ll come round. Anyone can see how much you guys love each other and how important you are to each other.” Ben added.

“How is your pregnancy treating you, Ben? You’re looking much better.” Roger questioned.

“I’ve been feeling much better this past week. I’m almost in the second trimester already! 14 weeks, I just can’t believe how quickly time is going.” Ben smiled, gently rubbing his bump. It still wasn’t overly obvious that the blonde was pregnant.

“You don’t look 13 weeks though, I was huge when I had Rory. I have some pictures somewhere that I’ll show you when I dig them out.” Roger revealed.

“You are finding those pictures as soon as possible.” Brian stated, no room for argument. Roger smiled at him and nodded.

“I’m not as tired as I was so filming should be a bit easier.” Ben added.

“Your sex drive is likely to increase as well. Take advantage of that and all the time you get to spend just the two of you because your sex life will change dramatically once the baby is here.” Roger advised.

“We clearly make the most of it anyway considering I’m pregnant this early on in the relationship. We’re not going to change now.” Ben laughed.

“Would you like a drink, Gwil?” Brian asked, standing up to leave the room and not have to hear this conversation.

“Yes, I’ll help you.” Gwil agreed, leaving with him. Ben and Roger just carried on laughing, moving to sit next to each other and continue their conversation.

* * *

“Poor Gwil is really nervous about meeting Ben’s parents, isn’t he?” Roger commented.

“Don’t you remember how you felt when meeting Domi or Debbie or Sarina’s parents?” Brian asked. “Did you never feel that nervous?”

“Not really. But I was always in love with you. I never felt as strongly about any of the girls as I did with you. So, I guess that was probably why.” Roger replied.

“I love you.” Brian smiled.

“I love you, too.” Roger smiled back. “How do you think tonight is going to go?”

“Only time will tell.” Brian answered, wrapping his arms around Roger and pulling the drummer in for a kiss.

“Do you think we will have enough time before the kids get here to have a bit of ‘us’ time?” Roger asked.

“Let’s find out.” Brian smirked.


	25. Hardlee/Harlee: 14 weeks, 1 day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started shipping it more recently and I have received questions about it so I was wondering if you guys would like me to include Mazlek (Rami/Joe) in this fic and potentially having babies of their own in the future?

(Hardlee/Harlee)

(13th January 2018 - 14 weeks, 1 day)

“Ben! It’s so good to see you again!” Angela exclaimed, pulling Ben into a tight hug.

“Mum, I’m pregnant, that’s too tight!” Ben reminded her and she immediately pulled away. It wasn’t that Angela had forgotten, she just really loved her son.

“It’s lovely to meet you, I’m Gwilym but you can call me Gwil.” Gwil introduced, holding a hand out for Angela and Keith to shake. They both looked warily at him but accepted the handshake anyway. “Would you like to go into the living room with Ben and I’ll get everyone a drink?”

“What drinks have you got?” Tom asked.

“There’s tea, coffee, water, lemonade, orange squash and beer.” Gwil listed. They didn’t look impressed when Gwil admitted there was alcohol in the flat.

“I’ll have lemonade, please.” Ben smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to Gwil’s lips.

“I wasn’t expecting you to want anything else.” Gwil deadpanned. Ben laughed, pulling Gwil closer to him.

“Tea with milk and one sugar.” Angela stated.

“Coffee’s fine, just milk.” Keith added.

“No problem, I’ll go and get them.” Gwil smiled, pressing another kiss to Ben’s cheek. Ben led his parents through to the living room and they sat down on the sofa, he sat on the opposite chair.

“How are you?” Angela asked, softly.

“I’m good, mum. I’m not as tired as I was now so I’m finding it much easier to be on set all day. Everyone is constantly checking on me though to make sure I’m still okay and don’t need a break, they make sure I’ve got a drink or something to eat if I want it. I’m snacking all the time at the moment.” Ben explained.

“I’m glad.” She smiled, accepting her drink from Gwil as he brought hers and Ben’s in before going back for Keith’s and his own. He then went back into the kitchen and came back with a bowl of apple, already cut up before handing it to Ben. Ben made a come here gesture and pulled Gwil into another kiss.

“Thank you.” Ben smiled. Gwil sat down beside his boyfriend and put Ben’s feet in his lap, gently rubbing them as the blonde ate his apple. Angela and Keith shared a look and smiled at each other. “I’ve not been having many cravings, it’s mostly just fruit and lemonade. I have a particular preference for apples and strawberries so Gwil makes sure we’ve always got some in the flat.”

“So, Gwil, tell us about yourself, we don’t know much.” Angela began.

“Where would you like me to start?” Gwil asked.

“How about your family?” 

“My mam and dad are from Wales but I was born in Bristol and raised in Birmingham. I have three siblings, two brothers and a sister. My brother Geraint and his wife have two daughters and a son, my other brother Owen and his wife have a son. I love my nieces and nephews so much, I’ve always loved children and even though it’s a bit soon, I’m really looking forward to being a dad.” Gwil admitted. Ben took Gwil’s hands in his and allowed his boyfriend to press a kiss to his hand.

“How did you and Ben get together?” Keith asked.

“We-” Ben began.

“I asked Gwilym.” Keith interrupted.

“We spent a lot of time together, all 4 of us playing the band and a couple of nights, Rami and Joe couldn’t make it but Ben and I still spent time together, just the two of us and we got closer. Then we kissed and the next time we spent time together, we taked about it being a date. And we’ve been very happy ever since.” Gwil answered, smiling at Ben.

“How was your last doctor’s appointment?” Keith asked, turning to his son.

“It was good, baby’s doing well, growing and developing as they should be. I’m gaining weight as I should be. I can’t wait until our next appointment when we find out what we’re having.” Ben smiled.

“What are you hoping for?” Angela asked.

“I’m fine with either, as long as our baby is healthy then I’m happy. I just want to know.” Gwil replied.

"Me too." Ben agreed, smiling and trying to burrow closer into Gwil’s side. Gwil laughed and wrapped his arm tighter around his boyfriend.

“Do you have a preference of a grandson or a granddaughter?” Gwil asked.

“Well, we have two sons so a granddaughter would be lovely.” Angela smiled.

“I think it will be a boy.” Ben stated.

“Why?” Gwil asked. “You’ve not mentioned this before.”

“It’s just a feeling.” Ben shrugged, grabbing his lemonade and taking another mouthful.

“Well, if it’s not a girl this time then you could always have another baby at some point.” Angela suggested. Ben spat out his mouthful of lemonade and immediately started coughing. Gwil looked alarmed and alternated between patting and rubbing Ben’s back until the blonde had stopped coughing. Gwil then rushed to the kitchen to grab a glass of water that Ben slowly drank until it was gone, before running to the bathroom to pee. Gwil looked at Angela and Keith bewildered.

“It’s a good suggestion.” Keith commented.

“Really? You like me then?” Gwil checked.

“You’ve been bending over backwards since we got here to look after Ben and you haven’t complained once. I know you could be faking it to make yourself seem better but Ben has nothing but complimentary things to say about you and the fact that you know things without having to ask Ben, like what he wants to drink or food. I can tell both our son and our grandchild will be in good hands.” Angela smiled, moving over to Gwil and pulling him into a hug. Gwil nearly started crying, he knew how important Ben’s parents were to the blonde, even though he threatened to cut them off if they didn’t accept Gwil.

“What are you guys talking about?” Ben asked, standing behind the sofa Gwil was sat on and leaning over the back of it to give him a kiss.

“How glad we are that you found someone like Gwil.” Keith smiled. Ben couldn’t help but beam.


	26. Hardlee/Harlee: 14 weeks, 6 days + Mazlek

(Harlee/Hardlee)

(18th January 2018 - 14 weeks, 6 days)

Brian and Roger had been on set again today whilst they filmed the scene where Freddie admitted to the solo deal and a couple of others, too. Everything had gone well. Ben liked the scenes where Roger was more covered up, it made hiding his bump that much easier. It wasn’t that much longer until filming wrapped and they all wanted to spend as much time together as possible. Everyone got a few days off after filming had wrapped today and Gwil’s parents were coming down for the weekend. “So, got any plans for the weekend?” Allen asked as they were in make-up that morning. 

“Gwil’s parents are coming over from Bristol to meet me.” Ben replied.

“And how do we feel about that?” Lucy added.

“Nervous.” Gwil replied.

“Terrified.” Ben added.

“You’re both worrying about nothing.” Joe stated.

“Yeah, Ben’s charming and an absolute sweetheart, they can’t not love him.” Lucy said.

“I’m sure it will be fine.” Rami commented.

“Look, we could all do something tonight, take your mind off it and all spend some time together.” Allen suggested. 

“Sounds good.” Ben smiled, as much as he loved days that were just him and Gwil or him, Gwil, Joe and Rami - they were also friends with Allen and Lucy and they enjoyed spending time with them.

* * *

As soon as they were done for the day, everyone quickly got changed and out of the wigs and make-up. “Where do you guys wanna go?” Allen asked.

“Where would be best for you, Ben?” Rami asked, knowing that comfort was the most important thing for the pregnant blonde.

“Probably somewhere quiet, one of your places if you don’t mind.” Ben smiled.

“Why not yours?” Allen suggested.

“This is gonna sound really rude and I don’t mean it that way but I need to be able to leave when I start getting tired, growing a human takes a lot of energy and if you’re all at mine then I’ll have to ask you to leave, which will be rude and there’s also the whole fact that we’re moving soon and there’s boxes everywhere.” Ben explained.

“Benny, it’s fine. You’re not being rude. As long as you are comfortable then that’s the main thing.” Joe assured, pulling the blonde into a hug. Rami and Gwil couldn’t help but smile at them, they were such a close group of friends and they were really going to miss one another when Rami and Joe went back to LA. Ben and Gwil knew that they would be very busy in the months to come before the premiere, they had to move into their new house, Gwil was off to Australia in April to film another project (which Ben would never admit to but it made him nervous, being all alone for 6 weeks whilst Gwil was on the other side of the world) and then, of course, they were having a baby.

“You can all come to mine, although someone will have to sit on the floor.” Rami warned.

“That’s fine, I’ll sit on the floor.” Allen agreed.

“Would there be enough seats if I sat in Gwil’s lap? Cos that’s normally where I sit.” Ben asked.

“Anything to make Benny comfy, eh?” Joe smirked, nudging Gwil with his elbow. Gwil swatted at the ginger.

“I’m not sure.” Rami replied, laughing at Gwil and Joe’s antics. Joe really did get on well with everyone. The group all walked to Rami’s as it was very close to where they’d been filming for the day. Ben and Gwil decided to throw caution to the wind at this point and kept their hands linked for the entire walk. Rami was leading the way with Joe hanging off his arm, Ben and Gwil in the middle with Allen and Lucy bringing up the rear. When they got to Rami’s flat, they ordered some food, Ben was in the mood for Chinese so everyone agreed and then they put on a film. It took a lot of debate before they finally settled on something romantic, just in time for the food to arrive, it had taken that long to decide. Since there was only a 3 seater sofa and an armchair, it took a lot of organisation to decide that Ben and Gwil would sit together in the armchair, Allen would still be on the floor and Rami, Joe and Lucy would sit on the sofa. When everyone was comfortable and had got their food, they started watching. It wasn’t long after finishing their food that Ben fell asleep curled up on Gwil’s lap. They were less than an hour into the film.

“Guys.” Gwil whispered. Rami paused the TV.

“What’s up?” Joe asked, his voice lowered too.

“I need to get Ben home, he’s fast asleep. Probably shattered after a long day filming.” Gwil stated.

“The day wasn’t that long. I thought it was one of our quicker days.” Allen remarked.

“You’re not growing another human.” Lucy pointed out.

“Plus we’ve got my parents coming tomorrow and I want him to get as much sleep as possible due to the nerves.” Gwil added.

“I’ll get away too, Jessica is probably wondering when I’ll be back.” Allen commented. 

“I’m gonna head home, too.” Lucy stated. Gwil had taken his and Ben’s rubbish and put it in the bin before calling a taxi. He didn’t want to wake the blonde until he had to. Allen and Lucy gathered their stuff and left, giving everyone a quick hug first.

“Is everyone just going to abandon me?” Rami joked.

“I’ll stay for a bit longer if you want?” Joe offered. “I’m only going back to an empty flat so I’m not in a rush.” Rami smiled at his old friend.

“Uber’s here, I better go.” Gwil smiled, moving over to Ben and gently stroking his cheek.

“What’s going on?” Ben slurred, sleep still having a claim on him.

“We’re going home, angel.” Gwil replied, having already put Ben’s shoes on the blonde’s feet so he was ready when the Uber arrived. Ben slowly opened his eyes and sat up, holding out his arms so that Gwil could put his jacket on him. Rami and Joe watched them fondly and gave them both hugs before they left. Rami and Joe sat back down to continue watching the film without everyone else.

“I’m kind of glad that everyone has left early.” Rami commented.

“Why?” Joe asked.

“Because now I can do this.” Rami stated before straddling Joe’s lap and joining their lips in a heated kiss.


End file.
